Hogwarts under siege
by odyssey1
Summary: *COMPLETED!!!* When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts it is up to Prof.Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. Please R/R !
1. Default Chapter

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape to find a cure in time. 

Rating       : to be really safe – PG-13 

Preliminary comments : I apologize in advance for all grammatical or other errors but this is the best I can do without a beta-reader. I hope that they will not reduce the `reading quality´. 

Please review and let me know that someone is reading this story. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   `Firs-years over here! This way!´ 

   A loud voice roared overcoming the noise of the students who had just arrived with the Hogwarts express. The shadowed silhouette of a giant of a man could be seen over a few dozen pointed hats, perched on top of nervous pupils´ heads. 

   Hermione pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and started waving her arms enthusiastically. 

   `Hagrid! Over here!´ She hopped up and down in excitement trying in vain to catch the man´s attention.  

   `Here, let me help.´ her friend Ron Weasley, a tall, freckled red-head offered and started shouting himself. `Hagrid! Hag-´ his voice broke momentarily, changing from the deep tenor that he had developed over the past year into his high childhood-voice. Ron´s eyebrows rose in panic – hopefully no one had noticed that! Damn puberty and the thousand ways of embarrassment that accompanied it! He swore softly as he noticed the muffled laughter beside him. `What´s so funny about that, Potter?´ Ron addressed his best friend who desperately tried to keep a straight face. 

   `Nothing, Ron, it´s just…´ 

   He was spared any further troubles as Hermione finally got Hagrid´s attention and the huge teacher approached the group. 

   `Harry! Ron!´ the half-giant cried in delight, `And Hermione!´ He threw his huge arms around the three friends, nearly chocking them with his welcome. `Ready for your last year?´

   Muffled sounds escaped from Hagrid´s tight embrace and reminded him that the young pupils needed some air to breathe. A deep blush crept over Hagrid´s hairy face and with a shy smile he released Ron, Harry and Hermione. `Oops´ Hagrid chuckled. `Ye should have said somethin´. 

   `No harm done´ Harry - ever the diplomat – smiled while running his hands through his untidy black hair. 

   `Has Dumbledore found a replacement for our lost DADA-teacher?´ Ron asked, referring to the `cursed´ job which had been occupied every year by an other teacher. 

   Hagrid furrowed his brows. `I think so, yes. He´s – wait a minute!´ His eyebrows shot up until they almost touched the brim of his hair. `Hermione! Is that what I think it is?´ he beamed and pointed at a slim badge that proclaimed `HG´ in delicate silver letters. 

   Hermione grinned up at him and nodded. 

   `Our Hermione! She´s Head Girl!´ Hagrid roared and lifted her up into the air, swirling her around while Hermione squealed in a very un-lady-like fashion. 

   Ron and Harry beamed at her, both clearly proud of `their´ Hermione. 

   `It was to be expected, wasn´t it ?´ Harry grinned. 

   `Most intelligent witch of her generation, I reckon.´ Ron chimed in proudly. 

   `That only proves that this generation has lowered its standards concerning intelligent witches.´ a cold voice drawled behind them. `Isn´t the giant supposed to attend to the first-years? Dumbledore _should _get better personnel.´ 

  Hagrid blushed once more, furious both with the intruder as well as his enthusiasm which had made him neglect his duties for a few minutes. Muttering a good-bye into his beard he lowered Hermione gently to the ground and made off towards a group of chattering first-years. 

   `Malfoy, you…!´ Ron was about to start one of his famous hate-tirades, but was interrupted by his own his cracking voice which suddenly turned high once more.  

   `Now this is scary´ Draco Malfoy laughed in an artificial high voice. `Bad boy Weasley is threatening to squeak me to death!´ 

   Crabbe and Goyle, two thugs the size of full grown gorillas and Draco´s constant companions, broke into grunting laughter sending bits of spit flying while Draco merely raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked in his infuriating way. 

   `You should work on your voice, Weasley. See you later, losers´ he drawled and lazily headed for a group of snickering Slitherins; Crabbe and Goyle following him like well-trained animals. 

   `Well´ Harry sighed, `this only shows that there _are _some constants in life : the sun is yellow, the summer sky blue and Malfoy is a stupid ferret.´ 

   `Too true, my friend, too true´ Ron muttered, still nurturing his wounded pride. 

   Together they prepared to cross the lake which would bring them to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   The new term started without surprises. The overly excited first-years were sorted without difficulties, there was a great feast right after Dumbledore´s traditional speech (`Strawberry! Feather quills! Plum!´) and the new defence against the dark arts teacher, a thin middle-aged man by the fanciful name of Prof. Hicks, was introduced and scowled at by Prof. Snape who had once again been passed over and was thereby forced to remain potions-teacher. 

   Classes had not changed either : Prof. McGonagall was still strict but fair, Prof. Trelawny insisted that Harry´s death was close at hand and Prof. Binns, the history of magic teacher, droned on and on in an endless monologue. In fact, the seventh year was in serious danger to turn out to be the most boring year that Harry and his friends had ever had. 

   `Voldemort´s been awfully quiet lately, don´t you think?´ Harry turned his attention to Ron while Prof. Snape was scribbling wildly on the blackboard. Ron´s face went pale. 

   `Will you stop saying that name?´ he hissed between clenched teeth. 

   `But he _has _been quiet. I´m sure he´s up to something.´ Harry insisted. 

   `Maybe he has given up. Maybe he has gotten himself a life and is getting tanned on a remote beach in the pacific?´

   Harry snorted and returned his attention to his potion which was brewing happily in his cauldron. A few minutes of concentrated stirring passed. 

   `We should sneak out tonight and search for secret passageways.´ Ron finally decided. 

   `We already know all secret passageways.´ 

   `Well, we could re-discover them. Or re-decorate them. Whatever!´

   Both went back to their cauldrons, stirring the potion as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. The minutes dragged by. 

   `Maybe we should try and discover Prof. Hicks dark secret. He´s our DADA-teacher after all, so he has _got _to have a dark secret!´ Harry suggested hopefully but Ron merely shrugged. 

   `He´s going bald. There´s nothing dark or mysterious about that.´ 

   Both boys sighed in resignation and fixed their eyes on Hermione´s and Neville´s backs who  were sitting right in front of them. 

   `How about trying some new pranks? Fred and George send me a new invention of theirs.´ Ron finally whispered. 

   `Or how about paying attention to the lesson?´ a silky voice interrupted their conversation. 

   Harry and Ron froze. Snake towered over them, dark hair framing his pale face contrasting sharply with his glittering black eyes. 

   `P-P-Prof. Snape?´ Ron stuttered. 

   `Expected someone else, Weasley?´

   `No, Sir. Absolutely not, Sir. I -´ 

   `Quiet, boy.´ the potions master snapped, than continued in a deceiving mild voice. `As much as I loathe interrupting your conversation for something as trivial as potions, I am afraid I have no choice but to do it nevertheless.´ Snape´s voice was dripping with sarcasm. `Now that you have granted me honour of your attention, would you _please _be so kind and -´ 

   Suddenly a gurgling noise filled the room and Moira Donovan, a curly haired Gryffindor, clutched her throat with trembling fingers. She prepared to scream, but only managed to produce a hoarse croak as a sickly green fluid sipped out of her mouth and nose. Snape was with her in an instant forgetting his deliciously planned punishment for Potter and Weasley immediately. 

   `Draco! Get Pomfrey!´ He shouted and the silver-haired boy shot out of his seat at once and ran out of the dungeons at a neck-breaking speed. `Moira!´ Snape turned his attention back to the coughing student who was now leaning heavily into his arms. `Can you hear me, Moira?´ 

   The girl tried to answer, but doubled over as an other wave of sticky green liquid poured out of her mouth. Green tears tickled down her face as she raised her panic filled eyes. 

   `It´s ok, girl. Don´t strain yourself.´ Snape whispered in an unfamiliar soothing voice as he gently supported her head and made her bend forwards so that she wouldn´t choke on the liquid. Merlin´s beard! What could that be? No known potion could ever induce _this _kind of reaction! An allergic reaction perhaps? No, it was too uncommon for that. Anyway, she would not make it to Madame Pomfrey in this shape. He _had_ to stop that uncanny emerald flow. 

   He ran his wand over her back and murmured relaxing charms for what seemed like eternity while the rest of his class was suspended in shock. Finally the coughing subsided and the thick flow turned into a thin dripping of green drops that stained her chin and robes. Moira whimpered weakly as Snape decided that she was fit to be transported, lifted her up into his arms and ran to the infirmary after informing the class briskly to clear the room and return into their respective common rooms. 


	2. chapter 2

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape to find a cure in time. 

Preliminary comments : YES! YES! YES! I´ve gotten 5 reviews!!! THANK YOU! Now I´m busy jumping around the room and singing and dancing because I´m soooo happy! You made my day!

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Thud. Thud. Thud. 

   Severus Snape wasn´t sure whether the rhythmic drumming resulted from his heartbeats or from the heavy fall of his feet against the cool stone floor. 

   `Get out of my way!´ he shouted irritably and a handful of scared Hufflepuffs flattened themselves against the wall staring bewildered at the retreating figure of their potions master. 

   `Moira?´ Severus asked without decreasing his speed, `are you still with me?´ 

   A weak nod answered him, barely noticeable against his robes. 

   `Prof… ´ she started carefully but was interrupted as her body started convulsing and she had to throw up again. Green liquid poured over her chin and dripped down onto her robes, making her Gryffindor emblem shine in a dirty brown colour. Moira desperately clutched the first thing she got hold of, Prof. Snape´s robes, forgetting her usual fear and antipathy for the man. She was not aware how he came to an abrupt halt and tried to stabilize her as he had done in the dungeon. She also didn´t see the students backing away from them, she didn´t hear their terrified gasps and startled screams. Moira Donovan was too preoccupied with the searing pain that shot through her stomach and the overwhelming urge to throw up. 

   `Moira! Relax, girl, just relax.´ Severus let off a constant stream of soothing nonsense and hoped that his calm and composed voice (at least he hoped that it sounded calm and composed) would help to calm the terrified student. Frantically he grabbed his wand and raised it in order to use the soothing charms which had helped her in the dungeons. 

   `Cal… ´ He didn´t get any further. Moira started thrashing around, kicking out with arms and legs, screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Letting go of his wand Snape had to use his full strength to ensure that she didn´t injure herself by accident.

   `Calmare !´ The spell was spoken with authority and worked instantly. Moira´s arms fell limply onto the floor and she stopped her struggle. A huge, blistered hand pushed Snape away and took his place next to the unconscious girl. Madame Pomfrey, the matron, had arrived. 

`Conjure a stretcher, Severus.´ she ordered briskly without taking her eyes off Moira. Skilled hands checked the girl´s body then she gently levitated her onto Snape´s stretcher. 

   The journey to the hospital wing was quick and quiet. Severus followed Pomfrey´s heavy footsteps like a sleepwalker lost in his own thoughts. How could that have happened? A student collapsing! During _his_ lesson no less! Under _his _supervision! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   Stunned silence filled the dungeon after Snape had vanished with Moira. How? What? Thoughts swirled around wildly, fear reflected in each face, the query between Slytherin and Gryffindor forgotten as they all shared the same feeling : fear. 

   A loud `clang!´ broke the silence as a mortar slid out of Lavender Brown´s hands and fell clattering to the ground. That broke the invisible dam and almost at once several terrified sobs resounded in the classroom. Miserable whimpering mixed with exclamations of fear and surprise, shortly followed by the first accusations. 

   `Damn you Slytherins! What did you put into her potion?´ Parvati screeched. 

   A chorus of indignant voices answered her. 

   `_We _didn´t put anything into it! Mabye she was just too stupid to make a proper potion and poisoned herself!´ 

   `Didn´t she sit next to Neville? What did _he _put into it!´ 

   Neville´s face blushed a deep shade of red while Harry and Ron jumped to his defence, screaming back at the enraged Slytherins. 

   `You poisoned Moira and now you _dare _to accuse Neville?´ a vein pounded on Ron´s forehead and even Harry, who usually was the centre of calmness, gritted his teeth in barely restrained anger. 

   `Who do you think you´re …´ 

   `QUIET!´ a shrill voice cut in. Trembling and incredibly pale Hermione emerged from her place at the wall which she hadn´t left during the whole commotion. `We need to clear the room. Go back into your common rooms and stay there. Whatever it is that produced Moira´s reaction may be in the air of the classroom.´ 

   Both Slytherins and Gryffindors immediately ceased their argument and headed for their bags, pushing and tugging at anything that stood in their way. 

   `NO!´ Hermione shouted once more, `Leave that stuff here! It may be contaminated. Now _leave this room!´_

   Terrified most of the students dropped their bags as if they were made of pure poison and practically fled from the dungeons, leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry alone in the stained and deserted classroom. 

   `Blimey!´ Ron whispered with trembling lips, `I think I want this year to be boring again.´ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   The hospital wing was buzzing with life. Madame Pomfrey hovered over Moira like a giant mother hen, running this way and that and constantly muttering different combinations of spells. 

   `Accio Mandragona!´ The matron held out a large hand as a tin filled with parts of a green plant flew through the air. She caught it with practised ease and poured some leaves over the unconscious girl while chanting an incantation in a low voice. Her brows furrowed as she carefully watched Moira´s reaction to the herb, then she swung around in a flash. 

   `Accio Sanguinaria rosea! Accio alraunae! Accio aquariatus potion!´

   Several pots and tins cut through the air like projectiles giving Severus Snape who had followed Pomfrey into her inner sanctum hardly any time to duck out of their way. Old reflexes sprang to life and he quickly jumped behind an unoccupied bed. 

   `Pomfrey?´ he asked carefully from behind his barricade, `How is she? Will she be o.k.?´ 

   `Severus? You´re still here?´ Madame Pomfrey seemed to have forgotten her colleague over her worries. 

   `Yes. How is…?´ 

   `Get OUT!´ Pomfrey screamed. `You´re disturbing my concentration! Get out!´ 

   `She´s _my _pupil! I have to…!´

   `Out! Go get Dumbledore or something! Just LEAVE!´ In order to emphasize her point she threw a package of bandages at him then turned her attention back to more important matters. 

   Snape stood frozen for about a second while two instincts battled each other inside him. `Don´t leave her! She´s your student! You´re responsible for her condition!´ one of them screamed while the other, the cold one, the logical one, kept repeating :`Fool! There is nothing that you can do for her now. She´s in good hands. Go and get Dumbledore!´ 

   Finally logic defeated compassion and Severus dashed out of the infirmary past puzzled students and teachers. He skidded to a sudden halt in front of a stone gargoyle which guarded the entrance of Dumbledore´s office and started shouting the password. 

   `Fluffy slippers! Fluffy slippers! Fluffy slippers!´ 

   Grunting the gargoyle shuffled aside and Severus jumped through the opening nearly colliding with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. 

   `My, my, my, Severus. Calm down, lad. Going into hysterics won´t help the poor girl, you know.´ 

   Snape stared at Dumbledore. He already _knew_ what had happened? How? 

   `You…you knew? Then why aren´t you in the hospital wing?´ 

   Dumbledore cleared his throat. `I had some very important things to do.´ 

   `More important than a collapsing student?´ Snape cried in disbelief. 

   Dumbledore´s eyebrows rose and a faint smile appeared on his face. `Is that concern that I hear? Concern for a Gryffindor?´ 

   Snape let a frustrated howl which made the headmaster chuckle into his long silver beard.

   `Come now, Severus. Let us head for the hospital wing and see what we can do.´

   Together the headmaster and the potions master made their way to Madame Pomfrey´s domain. In the meantime the corridors were filled with anxious students and teachers who had heard the commotion and numerous rumours had started to spread around the school. Calmly Dumbledore sent the students back into their classrooms, offering soothing words and calming hysterical outbursts while Snape waited impatiently beside him. 

   After what seemed like hours they finally reached the hospital wing. An eerie silence filled the rooms and mocked the tragic events which had taken place only a little while before. 

   `Poppy?´ Dumbledore inquired in a calm voice. 

   There was some rustle of tissue and the matron emerged around a corner looking serious and weary. 

   `How is Miss Donovan?´ Dumbledore asked. 

   `I had to use a freezing charm.´ Madame Pomfrey replied in a hoarse voice, obviously holding back tears. `The girl is relatively safe for the moment, but we have to find out what has caused this reaction. I´ve never seen anything like it.´ 

   Dumbledore turned to Snape. `Severus, do you have any idea?´ 

   The potions master shook his dark head. `None at all.´

   `We need to discover the reason for it all as fast as we can.´ Pomfrey added glumly, `I can´t keep her in this state for longer than two days without causing some lasting damage.´ 

   A thick silence descended over the trio and was only broken after Dumbledore cleared his throat once more. 

   `Stabilize her for as long as you can, Poppy, and alert me if there is any change in her condition.´ 

   Madame Pomfrey nodded and went back into the room where Moira Donovan lay frozen on her stretcher. Her body covered in a thick layer of ice and icicles hanging down from her unfeeling fingers. 

   Outside Snape addressed Dumbledore in a low voice. `I shoudn´t have paired her with Longbottom.´ 

   Despite the dire situation Dumbledore could not suppress a chuckle. `Do you still believe that everything that goes wrong is poor Neville´s fault?´ 

   `Yes. His or Potter´s.´ Severus hissed. 

   Dumbledore sighed deeply. `This has exhausted both of us. I will go and talk to Minerva while you should look after your Slytherins. Send the seventh-years to Poppy for a security check; just to be sure that whatever it was didn´t affect them. Let her also check out your own health.´  Thoughtfully the headmaster studied the younger man. `Maybe you should get yourself cleaned up first, Severus. You look a mess…even more than usual.´ 

   Severus let out a long suffering sigh as he looked down his dirty and dishevelled robes. He should have stayed bed today. 

Comments : 

· May : Liked your review as well! Thanks again, you´re doing wonders for my ego! Don´t worry, I´ll keep writing. 

· PurpleSailorSaturn7 : So you like `Softie-Snape´, hm? My version of him does indeed have a soft side which corresponds with his behaviour in the books, i.e. when he saves Harry in the 1st book. I´m quite sure that he doesn´t do that because he has taken a liking to Mr.Potter but rather out of a feeling of responsibility for his pupils. Anyway, we will continue to see this side of him by `looking into his head´, but the rest of Hogwarts will have to deal with Mr.Sarcastic. Thank you for your kind review. 

· EmilyS : Thank you, thank you, thank you! Like I said before, I think that Mrs.Rowling´s Snape has this kind side as well. It´s just that we don´t get to see it, because the narration isn´t told from his point of view. I´m trying very hard to keep him in character, but Mr.Snape is quite fickle (and that´s why we love him, isn´t it? )

· Emma : Well, it remains to be seen what has happened to Moira. Maybe her disease has a natural cause or maybe it´s a plot of those nasty Death Eaters or something different altogether? Who knows? 

By the way – if you´re asking yourself after this chapter : `why don´t they simply use phoenix tears?´ I´ve taken that into account and it will be addressed in the next chapter.  

Anyway, thank you for your nice review. It made me really happy. 

· Rosmerta : I´d like to order a cup of butterbeer! That´s you, right? Madame Rosmerta, the dazzling waitress in the `Three Broomsticks´? I´m honoured that my story is read in Hogsmeade. 

Right, now to your review: first of all – thank you. It means a lot to me. 

      I´m glad that you think they´re all in character since I had my doubts about `Softie-Snape´    

      and don´t speak `Hagrid-speech´. In fact, I was surprised myself that nobody has already 

      written anything about this particular scenario ( at least not that I´m aware of). I 

      think that Snape would be the perfect person to investigate the background of this `attack´. 

      However, he will get a little help from his faithful Slytherins and even a few *****gasp*** **

Gryffindors! 

Thanks again to all reviewers and a lot of virtual hugs to you. 

By the way, I´m trying to review your stories as well so please let me know if you have written something. 


	3. chapter 3

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Preliminary comments : 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   By the next morning the whole school knew about `the incident´ in potions class. Breakfast took place in an unusual silence so that the tinkle of the dishes could be heard very clearly over the few whispered words. Teachers as well as Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh-years had small red eyes and ashen faces due to lack of sleep, since hardly someone had found peace last night lest of all the Slytherins who had been driven from their common-room and forced to sleep in abandoned classrooms in order to avoid the dungeons which might be contaminated. 

   Gregory Goyle grunted. `I´m not really hungry, you know. Food tastes like sleeping feet today.´ His spoon fell into his bowl of cornflakes and splashed milk all over the table. 

   His best friend, Vincent Crabbe, nodded his approval. `What did those stupid house-elves do to the food? Maybe they want to poison us with…´ He stopped in mid-sentence as several sharp looks shot daggers into his direction. `I was just saying. Didn´t mean anything by it.´ 

   Next to him a sleepy, yet oddly restless Draco Malfoy gave a small snort. `Leave it to Crabbe to address matters in his own unique and sensible way. Poison us…that´s the big question, isn´t it?´  

   Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced seventh-year girl, looked up from her bowl with wide eyes.    `Has anyone spoken to Snape, yet? Draco?´ 

   `Only a few words right after Pomfrey had finished with us. He has closed up, we won´t get any information out of him until he´s ready to tell us.´ 

   `Hm.´ Pansy said and resumed impaling her cornflakes with her fork.

   Deafening silence descended over the group while each of them dealt with his own thoughts and fears. 

   `Tell me again´ Draco suddenly spoke up, `What exactly happened after I left the room?´ 

   Goyle shrugged. `She continued spitting green stuff, than she stopped spitting and Snape ran out of the room. That´s it, yes. Left us alone with those Gryffs and the stinking green stuff.´ He nodded contently, pleased with his long sentence. 

   `Hm.´ Draco dug his fingers into his silvery hair as is he hoped to massage a sudden realization from it. `I don´t get it. This wasn´t caused by any of us. I´d know by now…´ That was the problem, Malfoy thought, not knowing what had caused `the incident´. Being something like a Head Boy to the Slytherins (the real Head Boy was a sandy-haired young Ravenclaw named Dustin Baker who was currently on the verge of a nervous breakdown two tables to the left) he usually knew everything that happened within the house. Using his numerous contacts he even had a pretty precise idea about everything of importance that took place in the other houses. _This_ however, was a mystery to him and Draco Malfoy hated mysteries. Mysteries meant that he didn´t have complete control, that he could not precisely steer everything into a certain direction. Mysteries cannot be controlled unless they are solved, Draco thought darkly and felt a grim determination take hold of him. He simply hadto solve this mystery…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   The mood at the teacher´s table was at an all time low. Prof. Hooch stared numbly at her fruits, while Prof. Flitwick did his best to cheer up Prof. McGonagall who had spent the better part of the night next to Moira Donovan´s cold form. 

   `Such a horrible, _horrible _thing !´ Prof. Hicks, the newest DADA-teacher, addressed McGonagall. `She was _such _a nice, polite girl. A horrible thing to happen, indeed.´ 

   `Moira is under a freezing charm. She´s not dead, yet.´ Severus Snape hissed through clenched teeth.    

   `But she will be soon, my dear Professor.´ Hicks nodded mournfully in Snape´s direction.        

   `There is no point in denying the facts. The poor girl collapsed at five o´clock in the afternoon and now it´s nine o´clock in the morning. That´s means about eighteen hours have already passed and we´re still no closer to a possible cure than we´ve been yesterday. Analyses of these matters show quite clearly that if there is no cure found during the first five hours the chances of dying increase by …´

   A terrible sob interrupted Hicks´ monologue as Prof. McGonagall cried miserably into her handkerchief. Flitwick patted her back soothingly while Severus shot out of his seat and lunged for Hicks´ throat, but before he could reach his target a strong hand shot out and grabbed the back of Snape´s robes. 

   `What the…´ Snape growled and spun around just to find himself for the second time on two days only millimetres apart from Albus Dumbledore. `Headmaster!´

   `Be peaceful, Severus. We all want Miss Donovan to survive and we´re all under tremendous stress this morning. That reminds me, in fact, I still have some announcements to make!´ With that he pushed Snape back into his seat and ignoring the disappointed looks from everyone but the ever-oblivious Prof. Hicks, advanced towards his small purple podium. 

   `Ahem´ he said but the students were more distracted than usual and gave him no attention. 

   `A-_HEM_!´ Dumbledore tried once again, this time more successfully. Sleepy Gryffindors, depressed Hufflepuffs, worried Ravenclaws and nervous Slytherins raised their heads and looked expectantly up at Dumbledore who was tugging his beard into place. 

   `Hm…my dear students and teachers´ Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the crowd. `Apparently we all suffer from some lack of appetite even though I know for a fact that our diligent house-elves outdid themselves this morning. Worked the whole night, they did.´ 

   Prof. McGonagall cleared her throat loudly at the teacher´s table. 

   `Anyway, I´m sure that by now you have all heard about yesterdays sad events and probably have made up your own versions of it. In contrast to – let´s say other people – I have the opinion that you should be properly informed about the whole incident. So, what we know for a fact is that yesterday a seventh-year Gryffindor by the name of Moira Donovan collapsed during her afternoon-potions-lesson. Her fellow seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins who were present as well as Prof. Snape have been examined by Madam Pomfrey and show no signs of any malady. Moira herself is not dead…´ 

   A murmur rose through the great hall as the first round of rumours was proven to be wrong.  If she wasn´t dead, then what was she? Was she dying, perhaps? 

   Dumbledore raised his hands slightly and waited for the noise to die down. Once more he gave Hogwarts one of his most reassuring smiles and several people tried a weak smile in response. 

   `As I said before´ he continued, `Moira Donovan is _not _dead, but is currently under a freezing charm which means that…´ 

   Again murmurs could be heard throughout the hall but were quickly suppressed since everyone was just dying to find out more.   

   `…that she is currently suspended in a block of ice which slows down her body functions and gives us more time to repair the damage and find a cure. Which leads over to our second point: it is true, that at the present time we do not know what exactly has happened to her and so, naturally, we don´t have any idea how to treat it. After I have spoken with Minister Fudge yesterday we both came to the conclusion that it – whatever `it´ may be - might be contagious and that the visit to Hogsmeade next weekend is cancelled.´ 

   Protesting moans ran through the crowd but were stifled when it became apparent that Dumbledore wasn´t finished. 

   `I´m afraid that you won´t like the next bits of information any more that the previous ones but it can´t be helped. In addition to cancelling the Hogsmeade visits for at least two weeks, Fudge and I decided that as a measure of security Hogwarts will be put under quarantine for the time being. No contact to the outside of the school-grounds is allowed. No owls will be sent and no sneaking out will be tolerated. I trust all of you to recognize the direness of the situation and cooperate. Meanwhile lessons will be continued in the ordinary way. Potions will not take place until the dungeons have been thoroughly checked and the Slytherins will be distributed into the other Houses.´ 

   This time the protests – from Slytherins as well as the other Houses – were louder and more determined but Dumbledore shook his head. 

   `The Slytherins _cannot_ go back into the dungeons. They´re off limits until it´s absolutely sure that they´re safe.´ 

   An indignant gasp escaped Snape but the headmaster ignored his enraged potions master. 

   `In order to help us all dealing with this uncomfortable situation the ministry has agreed to sent a couple of specialists. They´re expected to arrive this afternoon and of course they will have our full cooperation. In the meantime you can all rest assured – nothing indicates dangers for you as long as you follow the guidelines I have just explained. Don´t worry, in two weeks this whole incident will hopefully be nothing but an unpleasant memory.´ 

   With that he turned his back on the chattering crowd and discreetly gestured Prof. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape to follow him into his office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Fawkes, the phoenix, hung miserably in his cage. His feathers were matted and of a sick grey colour and his eyes had a feverish lustre. There were still a few weeks to go until he would renew himself but the bird already looked as bad as on his worst days. With a weak chirp he threw out the last sherbet lemon – a sweet he normally cherished above anything else – unable to stand the sight of food without feeling sick again. If the teachers would only stop making so much noise…

   Dumbledore sat behind his great desk, half-moon spectacles hanging low on his long nose as he faced the Heads of Hogwarts four houses. 

   `I take it that using Fawkes´ tears to cure Moira is out of the question then´ Prof. Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, spoke up from the pile of cushions which crowned his chair in order to enable the tiny wizard to speak on eyelevel with his colleagues. 

   `He´s too ill himself.´ Dumbledore sighed. `It started about at the same time that the girl collapsed yesterday. He gets worse by the minute.´ 

   `Can´t you just kill him?´ Severus suggested with his usual sensitivity. 

   Enraged looks were directed at him and Prof. Sprout puffed indignantly, ready to protect the helpless bird from the mad potions master. Snape sighed heavily. 

   `It´s a phoenix, for Merlin´s sake! As soon as he dies he will be reborn. Hopefully in a better condition than his current one.´ 

   Dumbledore shook his white head sadly. `The time has not come, yet.´ 

   `Not?´ Severus raised his eyebrows, `He looks pretty miserable to me.´

   `That he does, my friend, but he is in too pitiful a state to regenerate after he is killed prematurely. If we kill him now, he will stay dead for sure. He will die when he´s ready.´ 

   `And when will that be?´ Snape asked in an icy tone. 

   `Hmmm…in three maybe four weeks. He´s not very punctual with these things, you know.´

   `Three or four weeks?´ Minerva McGonagall spoke up, `Moira doesn´t _have _three or four weeks! She barely has another day!´ 

   Flitwick nodded mournfully and patted Minerva´s hand soothingly. `She has a point´ the small charms-teacher said with his calm compassionate voice, `It´s useless to make plans which we will only be able to use in a month when we have to ensure that we´re still here in a month.´ 

   `You´re right of course.´ Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. `So let´s get back to more pressing matters. Poppy says that Moira´s condition hasn´t changed.´ 

   Snape snorted. `Is that supposed to be something good or bad?´ 

   `It can be either, Severus.´ the headmaster replied thoughtfully, `Right now the best way of action is waiting for the ministry specialists. We will speak afterwards and discuss the matters with them. Maybe their results will shed some light onto this mystery. Prometheus knows we could use some!´ 

   A teapot in a shelf behind Dumbledore started whistling Maurice Ravel´s `Bolero´ until the headmaster touched it gently with the end of his wand. `It´s time to start your classes.´ 

   The teachers stood up and excused themselves leaving Dumbledore alone with Snape whose classes had been cancelled. 

   `So…´ the potions master mumbled as he turned to leave, `I´ll just go and research this whole incident a little more. There are some healing potions which I want to try.´

   `Severus.´ 

   `Yes, headmaster?´ 

   `You can´t go back into the dungeons.´ 

   Snape scowled. `With all due respect, but a student of mine has been hurt and I won´t sit around and do nothing.´ 

   Dumbledore smiled wryly. `I don´t ask you to do nothing. I´m just forbidding you to go into the dungeons. It´s not safe and you know it. You can do some research in the library.´

   `Hmpf.´ 

   `Promise me you won´t go there, Severus.´ 

   `What are you going to do? Give me detention?´ Snape whispered under his breath. 

   `Severus! _Promise…´_

   `All right, all right. I promise.´ 

   `That´s a good boy.´ Dumbledore chuckled silently as Prof. Snape turned around and fled out of his office looking remarkably like a little boy who has just agreed to give up his favourite teddy bear. 

Comments : 

· Rosmerta : Thanks for the review as well as the Butterbeer – that´s real good stuff you have there. Very inspiring : )  Truly, that stuff drives me into a writing frenzy. I wonder what you´ve put in it. Thank you again for the review and look out for a dominant Hermione in chapter 4. 

· May : May! I´m glad that you continued to read and review! What has caused Moira´s collapse will be revealed eventually but in this story it´s more important how the people involved in this situation deal with it. You know, put people under tremendous stress and they´ll react in most interesting and not necessarily rational ways. Still I can assure all of you that no Hogwarts student or teacher has been harmed while this story is written. They may be challenged, but not harmed!

· WG : Ooooh! A new reviewer! Thank you for your interest. If you like Malfoy, then you must have liked this chapter (I hope) since we catch a glimpse of the mysterious thing that is Draco Malfoy´s mind. Don´t worry, he´ll continue being his charming self.

· PurpleSailorSaturn7 : Thank you for your review. I´m glad that you liked the last chapter and hope that you also like the Snape-scene at the end of this one. I´ll be sure to check out your `Fifth Marauder´ story since personally, I can´t withstand a good `Softy-Snape´ from time to time. He´s simply such a fascinating and complex character!

· RebelR : I´m very sorry for putting you into this horrible situation – having to check for updates. I´m a cruel person. But honestly, thanks a lot for your nice review; I´m very glad that you like the story. A long as I have time I´ll try to update on a daily basis (you should be able to read the new chapters in the late afternoon or early evening). Your reviews are very motivating and it´s a lot of fun to write when you know that someone´s reading your story. 

Next chapter :  Picture this – seventh-years Gryffindors and Slytherins sharing quarters. Scary, huh? Oh, and the ministry specialists arrive. 


	4. chapter 4

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   This is a nightmare. It´s not true. It _cannot _be true. Ron Weasley, Gryffindor Beater and chess master extraordinaire, closed his eyes, rubbed them thoroughly and opened them again. It´s still there, he thought desperately, but it can´t be. It´s just a figment of my overactive imagination. Shouldn´t have drunk so much butterbeer…

   `If you´re trying to stare a hole in me, Weasley, then you´ve failed. But that shouldn´t come as much of a surprise since you must be used to failing.´ 

   `It´ spoke and `it´ sounded suspiciously like his worst nemesis, Draco Malfoy. `Dean?´ Ron asked his friend, `do you see it as well?´ 

   `Yep,´ Dean Thomas nodded sagely, `but I choose to ignore it.´ 

   `It´ shook its head in disgust and sneered. `Gryffindors. You´re all mental.´ 

   Several rooms away similar scenes could be witnessed as Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin seventh-year with the build of an elephant cow, heaved her masses towards Ginny Weasley who was busy ignoring her new roommate. 

   `You,´ Millicent grunted, `get out of that chair.´

   Ginny ignored her and continued doing her charms homework. 

   `Are you deaf, Weasley? Or are you just too poor to get some proper ears?´ the fat girl laughed, proud of her `witty´ comment. 

   Ginny kept ignoring her and wrote more furiously. Millicent narrowed her eyes until they were little more than slits and bend down to whisper into Ginny´s ear. 

   `Get out, you stupid little…umm…´ no fitting insult would come to mind, `you…umm…you…I want to sit here!´ 

   Frustrated she grabbed Ginny´s thin arm and roughly yanked her out of the plush chair sending the younger girl´s quill and parchment flying. Startled Ginny let out a piercing scream as she fell to the floor and spilled ink all over her homework. Suddenly the door swung open and the strict voice of Hermione Granger filled the room. 

   `What is the meaning of this? What´s Ginny doing on the floor?´

   `Maybe she´s found some money.´ Millicent grinned. `Why don´t you join her, mudblood? You could use it to buy yourself a new face.´

   A chilling calm descended over Hermione as she quietly put her books down and drew herself up to stare right into Millicent´s little pig eyes. `What did you just say?´ she asked in a deceivingly calm voice. 

   Millicent grinned. `Maybe you little mudblood should buy yourself a new look. Or even better – why don´t you just poison yourself like that stupid Moira?´ 

   Ginny´s eyes grew wide and unconsciously she pressed a hand on her mouth. She knew Hermione and she knew what the expression on her normally serene face meant. 

   `Out!´ Hermione hissed while she clenched her fists as hard as she could in order to prevent them from lashing out at the Slytherin girl. 

   Millicent still seemed oblivious. `Is that all you can do? Out? Well, who do you think you are? You´re supposed to share your quarters with me! Dumbledore himself said so!´

   `He won´t after he learns how you treat Ginny. Now – leave! You´re not wanted here.´ 

   Millicent bit her bottom-lip while thinking hard. `You can´t throw me out. Where should I stay? The dungeons are still off-limits!´

   `You should have thought about that before you start threatening people.´ Hermione said icily making Millicent give a small whimper. 

   `So if you plan to stay here in Gryffindor tower, as a _guest_, I suggest you behave like one and apologize.´ 

   Millicent turned to Ginny and reluctantly mumbled something that sounded like `sorry´; then sped off to nurture her wounded pride while Ginny approached Hermione. 

   `You know, it´s not that I´m not thankful since that cow really deserved what she got, but since when are the Slytherins only guests? I thought Dumbledore had made it clear that they have as much right to be here as we have?´ 

   Hermione smiled sweetly. `_I _know that, but _she _doesn´t.´ 

   Ginny laughed. `You´re wicked, Mrs. Granger.´ 

   `And you love it,´ Hermione smiled back as the two of them started tiding up the mess Millicent had made. 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   `Unpleasant weather, isn´t it?´ the tall wizard said to his smaller companion who nodded mournfully. 

   `Unpleasant indeed, my dear Mr. Abbot.´ the small wizard replied and readjusted his enormous hat which constantly fell over his eyes and obscured his line of vision. `Let´s hope that Hogwarts is warmer on the inside than it looks from here. It´s quite run-down and shabby, if you ask me.´ 

   `True, dear Mr. Cuther, very unlike the ministry. Now _that´s _what I call a proper castle.´ 

   Both `hmpfed´ and thought about the great ministry building with its imperial decorations and their own comfortable offices inside as they struggled against the heavy downpour of rain.  

   `Now, now, Mr. Abbot´ Cuther spoke up, `There is no point in delaying the inevitable. Let´s go and check out Hogwarts and with a little luck we´ll be gone by tomorrow and I can attend my niece´s birthday party.´ 

   `Let´s hope so, dear Mr. Cuther. Let´s hope so.´ 

   The two wizards pulled out their green protecting robes and gloves and proceeded towards Hogwarts which loomed darkly at the horizon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   `You must not be taking this! Winky must use it to make lunch!´ the tiny house-elf by the name of Winky jumped up and down trying to catch some of the items which Hogwarts enraged potions master had just `confiscated´ from the kitchen. `You must be putting it back! Winky will be in trouble if you don´t! Must make lunch!´ Her tomato-like nose quivered violently and tears of despair filled Winky´s enormous brown eyes. `You _must _not!´ she wailed staring up at Prof. Snape who was towering over her. 

   `Calm down you stupid elf. I´ll return the things as soon as I´m done with them.´ He glared at the small creature and wondered how anything in the whole wide world could value lunch more than extremely important potions experiments. `Now let go of my robes!´ 

   Winky squeaked in terror but held fast onto Snape. `You bring it back soon enough that me can make lunch?´ she asked in a small voice. 

   Severus could hear his blood pounding in his ears and for a fraction of a second he felt something akin to pity for the house-elf, since the look that he currently wore had made even full-grown wizards run for cover. Of course that had been in his less-glorious time when he had still been…don´t think about that now, Snape ordered himself and tried to ignore the tiny spasms of pain which ran through his left arm as if they were trying to remind him of the picture that was forever burned onto it. 

   Snape eyed the terrified house-elf with gritted teeth and wondered just how much he could curse her without getting into too much trouble with his – or rather Dumbledore´s – conscience. Maybe `stupefy´ would be a good choice: nothing lethal, but effective enough to satisfy his anger. He raised his wand and spoke `S…´ 

   `Severus! There you are!´ a cheery voice interrupted him and Snape barely suppressed a variety of colourful curses as he recognized Prof. Flitwick, the tiny charms teacher. 

   `What is it?´ the potions master hissed while continuing to press various items into his chest. 

   `Dumbledore is looking for you. He wants you to meet him in his office.´ 

   Snape raised an inquiring eyebrow. What would he want _now_? Wasn´t it enough that he had been thrown out of his own dungeon? Did the headmaster feel the need to gloat over his misery? Dumbledore _must _have been in Slytherin, Snape thought and made a mental mark to investigate this matter sometime. He thanked Flitwick absentmindedly, whispered a mild `_Expellarimus!_´ which sent Winky flying into an array of about a dozen cans and pots and turned to leave but Flitwick´s voice called him back. 

   `Um…Severus, at the risk of sounding nosy... What are you doing with all those kitchen utensils? Found a new hobby?´ 

   Snape froze and threw his head back in a dignified way. `Since I cannot use my laboratory in the dungeons I am forced to improvise with less…satisfying…equipment. Now I have an appointment so please excuse me.´ he huffed and vanished out of the kitchen with billowing robes. 

   A few seconds passed then his voice was heard again from around a corner. `…and cooking is not a new-found hobby of mine. How can he think that? I´m a potions master, for Merlin´s sake! I´ve been cooking for more than half of my life. He should try my pasta al …´ 

   The mumbling vanished in the distance leaving behind a very amused charms teacher. `Thank the great Rowling for Severus Snape´ he chuckled, `Hogwarts would be a boring place without him.´ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Five minutes later Prof. Severus Snape, minus kitchen utensils, sat in Dumbledore´s office and sipped hot fruit-tea. 

   `So, why did you want to see me, headmaster?´ he inquired as politely as possible. `Has Moira´s condition changed?´ Snape leaned forward expectantly but was disappointed by Dumbledore´s answer. 

   `I´m sorry, but she´s still frozen and Poppy has no idea what has happened. She has, however, started her research and can exclude several theories which she had made up as an explanation.´

   `Such as…?´ 

   `Well, it´s surely not a common disease.´ 

   `Brilliant deduction´ Severus mumbled under his breath, `Longbottom could have told you that.´ 

   The headmaster allowed himself a small smile but otherwise chose to ignore the comment. `There is no documentation to be found of a similar combination of symptoms like those that Miss Donovan suffers from. And yes, Severus, she has also searched through the Muggle books. It looks like something which has not yet been discovered.´ Dumbledore wrinkled his eyebrows in concentration. `Or something completely new.´

   Snape regarded the headmaster full of attention taking in each of the other man´s movements, his gestures and facial expressions, anything that could be used as a clue to discern his real opinion. He was sure that Dumbledore had a suspicion. His whole stance bearing screamed `I have a suspicion but don´t want to name it, yet´. Severus was determined to find out what that suspicion was and whether it corresponded with his own uncomfortable gut-feeling or not but Dumbledore was not a man who could be pushed. He had to do this carefully…`So what does Poppy think? Surely she has some opinion of this?´ 

   `She has enough on her hands with supervising Miss Donovan. The poor girl has lost a lot of water during the collapse and her body is at the verge of dehydration. Poppy is currently using a combination of spells – a highly dangerous one, I might add – and de-freezes part of Miss Donovan´s body in order to do some re-hydration spells. Very complicated stuff.´ 

   Severus´ head shot up. `Wait a minute – if she´s able to de-freeze parts of Moira´s body we will finally be able to get some blood-samples which can be analysed!´ 

   Dumbledore shook his head sadly. `Unfortunately not, Severus. The girl barely stands the strain of the re-hydration spells. Taking blood would only traumatize her further and that has to be avoided at any cost.´

   Snape had to agree shifted uncomfortably in his chair. `So what can we do?´ he finally asked. `She hasn´t much time left.´

   At that a bright smile lit up Dumbledore´s face. `You err on this point, my friend. If the re-hydration spells work, and it certainly seems that way, we can buy ourselves more time.´ 

   `How much more?´ Severus asked instantly. 

   `It can continue like this for the next three days or for the next three years – as long as Miss Donovan´s body withstands the strain of being re-hydrated magically. Doing it physically is out of the question for obvious reasons; it would traumatize her even more.´

   Severus nodded thoughtfully and silence settled between the two men. Each of them was lost in his own thoughts musing frantically about the past events. What could be done to help Moira? How could she be treated if they didn´t even know what was wrong? Finally Severus recalled the fact that he was sitting in Dumbledore´s office with a cup of cold tea in his hand and a seemingly asleep headmaster in front of him. 

   `Prof. Dumbledore? Albus?´ he tried quietly. Dumbledore´s head shot up and a warm smile lit up his face. 

   `Ah yes, Severus. I still haven´t answered your question!´

   Snape furrowed his brows. What question? He usually had dozens of them but how would Dumbledore know that? 

   `I wanted to ask a favour of you. Those ministry specialists will be arriving soon and they will need a contact to whom they can turn to while they´re investigating this situation. Your lessons have been cancelled for the time being for obvious reasons, so you´ve got the time, you know the school and of course you have a certain knowledge which could prove to be very useful. Would you do that for me?´ the headmaster asked with a disarming smile. 

   Snape nodded grimly since he was aware that he Dumbledore wanted a reliable source of information about everything that the ministry specialists would do. And who could be better for the job than Severus Snape himself, current potions master and professional part-time spy? 

`You have my complete cooperation, headmaster.´

   Dumbledore smiled that enigmatic smile of his and accompanied Snape back to the hole which led out of his office. `Thank you, Severus. You´ll be forced to work quite closely with them, but I doubt that there will be any problems. Anyway, goodbye for now.´

   Snape nodded his goodbye and stepped out of the hole but suddenly followed an odd instinct of his throwing all caution out of the window. `Prof. Dumbledore?´

   `Yes?´

   `Why did you address Moira´s condition as a disease? She could have made a mistake and poisoned herself while making her potion.´ 

   `But she didn´t and you know it. I _know _that you have researched the matter and I know just as well that there is no potion or poison that causes this kind of reaction. Or is there, Severus?´

   `No, not in this combination.´ Snape shrugged, `Goodbye then.´

   `That was good thinking. Goodbye.´ Dumbledore smiled, `Oh! And Severus? Don´t even _think _about breaking into the dungeons. I´ve taken measures to ensure that nobody can get in.´ 

Having said that the headmaster retired into his office for another round of tea and perhaps some of those delicious crackers he had gotten in the kitchen. 

Comments : 

· TheSlayer : I´m sorry that I didn´t address your review earlier (although it made me very happy, thank you!) but I had already uploaded the 3rd chapter and simply decided to thank you in the 4th chapter. Well, that was a very nice review and very appreciated, too since I had a rough day and that cheered me up. Thanks and keep reading! 

· May : You know, I´m thinking of starting a `May-appreciation-society´. You have reviewed every chapter! Thank you! You´re an author´s dream! : ) Now on to your comments : I gave some hints as to what Sev has done during the time where he couldn´t get into his dungeons. Being a man of honour he didn´t break his word and kept out of them but being a practical person he has found other – less dignified - ways to help. However, he does have another problem : he can´t analyze what he doesn´t have. This problem will be addressed in the next chapter (I´m writing about that right now). Harry & Co. have been a little inactive lately but I´m planning to change that 

· Alchemine : Ooohhhh! I´m on somebody´s author alert! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I´m honoured! Snape´s `kill-Fauwkes´-line is my favourite line as well but to be honest, I´m trying to bring in more lines like that one but it cannot be forced (otherwise it would sound too artificial – it has to fit into the circumstances, the person he´s speaking with, Snape´s own mood etc. etc.). Still, I´m giving my best and it´s great to see that other people like it as well. 

· Enfleurage : First of all – thank you for your kind review! Now on to your question.Just between the two of us : yes, more people are going to get ill but I thought that I´d first show the impact of only one case in order to make the reactions to the second (and third?) cases believable. You will also have to keep in mind that the story so far has only spanned the timeframe from one afternoon to the next. I´m not really sure how these outbreak-situations work but it sounds plausible that the beginning is relatively slow and then the action increases in speed. I´m also trying to take the incubation time into account, i.e. _if _Moira has been infected or poisoned or whatever how long did it take from the application of the poison etc. to get a reaction? How does the contamination take place? That´s what our dear potions master and Mr. Abbot & Mr. Cuther from the ministry have to find out. 

· Nicky : Thank you for your interest and the nice review. Like I have already said : more people will fall ill and you never know who will be among them. It could be anyone. You´re giving me evil ideas….HeHeHe. That´s the joy of writing as you go – you can take reader´s suggestions into account. I´m not saying that Harry will fall ill, but I´m not saying that he´ll stay unaffected either. By the way, I read your author´s profile and completely agree with your opinion of Dumbledore. I bet he was in Slytherin…

· Anneliese : I´m very glad that you´re interested. Like I said – I´m giving my best, but I´m whether a professional writer nor a specialist on maladies so it might get illogical from time to time. I´m trying to avoid that, of course : )  Anyway, thanks a lot for your review. 

Next chapter : You have probably already guessed what will happen. Next to that someone will try to break into the dungeons. 


	5. chapter 5

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

Preliminary comments :  Thank you all for pointing out that Mrs./Miss-problem. I fixed it : ) Everything between * indicates thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   `For the next lesson please read the essay on page 306 and summarize the arguments that are listed in it. Dismissed.´ 

   The class left the Astronomy tower in a subdued mood and left a relieved Prof. Sinistra behind to retire for the rest of the day. 

   The seventh-year Slytherins and Ravenclaws slowly made their way down to the great hall, where lunch would be served in about ten minutes. One student, however, did not join them. 

   `Go on, you two,´ Draco Malfoy ordered his two companions Crabbe and Goyle, `I´m not hungry. I think I´ll make use of the nice weather and read the book that father has sent me. Meet you after lunch.´ 

   The two enormous boys grunted in agreement and hurried to catch up with the rest of the crowd their minds firmly set on the prospect of getting some food while Draco allowed himself a slight smile. Phase one of his plan had succeeded perfectly: skipping lunch would give him some time to attend to his business and giving Grabbe and Goyle a story about reading would work as a perfect alibi if it should take longer than he had originally planned. Hogwarts´ grounds were so vast that no one would get suspicious if he wasn´t found immediately. Now on to part two of the plan…

   Adopting a leisurely pace, careful not to betray his anxiety by walking too fast, Draco wandered off into the main direction of Gryffindor tower making sure that he was seen by as many people as possible. As soon as he was satisfied with the amount of `witnesses´ the silver-haired boy vanished into the shadows like only a Slytherin can. He pulled out his watch and tapped it with the tip of his wand muttering a quick incantation that would activate a hidden stopwatch function. Numbers sprang to life on its surface and proclaimed zero seconds. 

   `Aaaaaand go!´ he whispered softly and the watch started counting the seconds. 

   Malfoy sped down the corridors as fast as he could while staying hidden in the shadows until he reached a secret passageway behind a thick carpet which led to the oldest part of the castle which was located within a great cave. Judging from the little information that he had got out of using a timing-potion on the walls the Slytherin supposed that this part of the castle had already existed when nobody had ever heard about Hogwarts. Stalactites hung down from the low ceiling and the stony walls were pitch-black as if there had been a devastating fire once. Draco had learned about this cave during his second year when he had searched frantically for the chamber of secrets. Potter had beat him to that but Draco had discovered the hidden passageway and beyond it – a chamber of secrets of his own. During the next years he had methodically explored the better part of it but it was not until last year that he had found a passage to the dungeons. Draco didn´t dare to make any light since he wouldn´t put it past Dumbledore to know about this way to the dungeons and have it guarded. Instead he slid his hand into his pocket and drew out a small glass-phial. Giving it a disgusted look he drew himself up, opened it and quickly drained the colourless liquid that was inside it. 

   `Ugh!´ he barely repressed the urge to throw up as the potion worked its way down his throat and burned his insides. *Come on, now…* he silently urged his body on, *_work _already!* He waited without moving. One minute passed, then two, then five but nothing happened.   

   `Damn!´ he swore impatiently, *I was sure I´ve performed the potion perfectly, so why-*  

   Suddenly he felt a pain as if his head was about to burst, a pressure building up behind his eyes that he feared they would pop out of his head. Frantically Draco bit into his fist to keep himself from screaming as waves of pain hit his head. As abruptly as it had started the pain vanished leaving a heavily breathing Draco behind. `Oh my…´ he panted breathlessly and carefully tried to open his eyes again hoping that they wouldn´t fall out. 

   *Mighty Hekate!* Malfoy stumbled back as he was blinded by the light that suddenly filled the cave and brought out every pebble in sharp detail. He hadn´t used any spell to light the cave! Had he been caught? Already? Before he really began his investigation? Calm, he reminded himself clearly recalling several his father´s voice. `Logic, son. Above all you must let yourself be guided by logic. Emotions are for Muggles and Mudbloods, they cloud their minds. We, however, _must_ use calm rationality. Everything else is beneath a Malfoy.´ 

   *Ratio, ratio,* Draco reminded himself and finally felt years of training kicking in and a cold calmness descended upon him. Once again he opened his eyes which he had closed in a panic after he had been blinded only seconds before. Still everything was almost painfully bright and he could almost swear that he felt his pupils contracting as they adapted to the surroundings. He made his way to a stone with a polished surface which had previously been hidden in the darkness but now stood out like a torch against a dark night. Looking at the shiny surface of the stone Draco couldn´t help but smile at his reflection. His eyes had changed from their natural icy grey to a blood-red colour.

   *Ha!* he grinned in satisfaction, *So I´ve done it after all!* He merely hadn´t anticipated to succeed as well as he had done as he realized that his self-brewed `nightvision potion´ was far more effective than he would have thought. A glance at his now painfully bright watch told his that six minutes and forty-three seconds had passed since he had initiated phase two of his plan to break into the dungeons. He _had _lost some time because of the retarded reaction of the potion but Draco hoped to make up for the loss by using his enhanced eyesight to the fullest extent. 

   Malfoy took a deep breath glanced once more at his watch, then started phase three. It was true that he was anxious to get into the dungeons and search for more clues (the most important ones would have to be found there!)  but he wasn´t stupid. Secretly he had done a `Hermione´ and spent the last night in the library where he had read up on everything concerning protection spells. Draco knew that the specialists of the `Ministry for Magical Maladies and Injuries´ used a certain combination of spells and potions which had proven to be quite useful when dealing with magical diseases and being the methodical person that he was, he had prepared everything that he needed. He pulled out a small leather bag and spread its contents on the stony floor. Carefully he pulled out another phial filled with a murky brown potion and started pouring the items on the floor into it while chanting `Protecto! Protecto!´ in a low voice. Finally, with a loud hiss, the potion changed its colour to a misty white and once again Draco shut his eyes tightly, drowned the potion and waited for the pain. It didn´t come. There was no pain but only a feeling as if he were wading through cotton and a slightly dizzy feeling. 

   *Here we go, then* he thought and entered a dark tunnel which led into the heart of the dungeons. There was no turning back now.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   `Welcome to Hogwarts, gentlemen. I hope you have had a pleasant journey?´

   Mr. Abbot and Mr. Cuther were greeted at the entrance of Hogwarts castle by a tall dark man. Everything about him seemed to revolve about the colour black – from the long dark robes that he wore to the black turtleneck pullover that peeked out from under them to his jet-black hair which hung down his face in untidy greasy strands. But the most captivating feature were his bottomless coal-black eyes which contrasted sharply with his pale face and his rather large nose. 

   `I´m Prof. Snape,´ he introduced himself and held out a long-fingered hand. `I will be your contact during your stay in Hogwarts. If there is anything you need _for your work, _information, access to certain places etc. just ask me.´ He informed them in a cold voice making clear that he would do everything in his power to help them solve the puzzle around Moira´s disease but not play their servant. 

   Mr. Abbot nodded thoughtfully and shook his hand. Snape…he had heard the name at the ministry but couldn´t recall the circumstances. A glance at his partner, Mr. Cuther, told him that he recognized the name as well. Abbot cleared his throat. `Very well, Professor. I am Phaedrus Abbot and this is my colleague,´ he gestured at the small wizard beside him who shook Snape´s hand as well, `Mr. Algernon Cuther. We´re from the Ministry of Magical Maladies and Injuries.´ 

   Severus nodded, he had obviously not expected anything else. `You work closely with St. Mungo´s, don´t you?´ he asked referring to the magical mental hospital which had been filled drastically since Voldemort´s return a few years ago. 

   `You´re referring to a different section of our department,´ Mr.Abbot informed him in a curt voice, `We belong to the department which deals with more physical problems.´ 

   `I understand,´ Snape nodded and changed the topic. `Would you like to refresh yourselves before we start or..?´ 

   `No need to, thank you. Always ready for work, that´s our motto!´ Mr. Cuther smiled at him. `We can begin at once.´ 

   `Good. I suppose you want to examine the girl.´ Snape gestured towards the corridor which led to the hospital wing. 

   `No, no, no!´ Mr. Cuther interrupted him with an enthusiastic smile and completely ignored Snape´s glare, `Always inspect the scene of the `crime´ first.´ 

   `Another one of your mottos, I suspect?´ Snape asked, antipathy for the small wizard evident in his voice but Mr. Cuther seemed oblivious to it. He beamed at Snape. 

   `Why, yes Professor! I daresay a sensible man like you would feel right at home at the ministry!´ Cuther had obviously taken a liking to Severus whose left eyebrow rose slowly. 

   `I´m honoured.´ he replied, his answer dripping with sarcasm. 

   `No need to, good man. No need to.´ Cuther smiled and felt flattered. He jovially threw an arm around Snape´s shoulders and grinned at Mr. Abbot who stood stone-faced. `Let´s start, shall we?´ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   It had taken only little time to summon Mr. Argus Filch, the caretaker, and his faithful sidekick, Mrs. Norris the cat. The two of them would accompany Snape and the two ministry men on their way through the dungeons in order to open all the doors and assist them in any way possible. Another few minutes passed as the men (and the cat) cast several protective spells which would keep them safe from any form of contamination and finally, impatiently, they headed for the dungeons. Dumbledore had explained several counter-charms to Severus and so it was only a matter of minutes until they broke through the headmaster´s protective spells which surrounded the dungeons. 

   Snape breathed in deeply. Standing there, in _his _dungeons, he felt safe and oddly reassured. If there was any way to find a cure it would be found here, in this place of knowledge and tranquillity. 

   `Some carpents would look nice on the walls, wouldn´t they? ´ Mr. Cuther broke the silence and received a deadly glare from Severus which once again had no effect on the happy little man. Was he blind or recklessly brave or just stupid? The others asked themselves but Abbot quickly came back to business. 

   `Where is the classroom? This is where Miss Donovan collapsed, right?´ 

   `Yes,´ the potions master replied and headed off to a door on his right. `This room.´ 

They entered and stopped dead in their tracks.

   `What´s this?´ Cuther asked in disgust as they surveyed the sparkling clean room which smelled suspiciously like `Madam Mim´s Indian Roses Mess-Remover´. 

   Snape was too shocked to utter a word but only pointed helplessly at the shining floor. What had happened to his beloved dungeon? It smelled like _roses_! He felt red hot rage surge through his veins and a glance to his left side confirmed his suspicions that the caretaker had cleaned his dungeons. Filch cowered nervously in a corner and inspected his fingernails with avid interest. 

   `What have you _done, _you miserable little…´ Severus advanced on the shaking caretaker whose terrified cat had long ago climbed onto the teacher´s desk and was spitting and hissing furiously. 

   Abbot and Cuther exchanged worried glances to access the amount of danger that Filch was in and quickly seized Snape´s arms in order to prevent him from ripping the caretaker apart. 

   `Roses!´ Severus roared, `How dare you make my dungeons smell like roses! I´ll shove them up your..!´ Snape abruptly ceased struggling as he realized that Filch trembled harder and harder. He wasn´t merely shaking because he was afraid of Snape, he was – 

   With a sickening cry Filch´s knees gave way and he fell onto the floor where he started writhing in agony while he clutched his stomach. Startled Abbot and Cuther released Snape and hurried towards the caretaker while checking that their protective spells were securely in place. Filch had started to vomit a sticky green liquid which reminded Severus painfully of the one that Moira had vomited only yesterday. He had his wand out in a second, but hesitated as he looked inquiringly at Abbot and Cuther. They were specialists, weren´t they? It was very probable that they knew better how to react in such a situation. 

   After a moment the two of them shook themselves out of their reverie and stormed towards Filch, their wands drawn and ready. Basically they muttered the same spells like Snape had done for Moira while the smell of roses was replaced by the smell of sickness and pain as Filch vomited large amounts of green fluid and cried huge emerald tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Draco Malfoy´s eyes dilated in horror. He had seen the beginning of Moira Donovan´s  collapse but this was different. Thick green liquor poured out of every opening – even out of Filch´s hairy ears! – and stained his robes and face. The two men, Draco supposed they were the ministry specialists, were standing over Filch and bewitching him in low voices while Snape had done the most sensible thing he could have done – he had stepped out of the way to give the specialists the room that they needed. Malfoy bit his trembling lips. This was horrible, really horrible! Even more terrifying than the Crutiatus-curse and Pan knows, he _knew _about that one. 

   Wishing madly to turn away Draco found that he couldn´t tear his eyes off the scene in front of him. This was madness! He shouldn´t have come! Shoving himself violently away from the door he turned around and headed back to the secret passage never suspecting that Severus Snape had caught a glimpse of shocking silver hair retreating through the stony corridors. 

Comments : 

· May : Thanks, oh you goddess of reviewers! I fixed the Mrs./Miss-problem and – here is the point where you all can be proud of me – I´ve researched a logical way about how this particular (and completely fictional) disease works. I realize of course, that right now one might wonder why Filch was the second victim but like I said, it´s all thought-out and logical. By now you have several clues how the disease works but they´re still hidden as well as the clue which can be used to find a cure. I´m curious if someone will find it out since at this point the evidence is there, but it´s still hidden under a lot of unimportant things. Have fun investigating! 

· Handmaiden : I´m glad that you like the story and just to make it clear : there are no married students in this fanfic. Thanks for pointing out that `Mrs.-thing´ to me. I hope you´ll like the rest of the story as well. 

· PurlpeSailorSaturn7: Yes! Hugs for poor Snape! After the second victim – who had to break down in his beloved dungeon as well – chances that he can return to it soon have just gone down. So prepare yourself for another round of Snape against Winky and Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same quarters. Let´s hope there will be anything left of Hogwarts by the end of the story. Thank you for your review : )

· Rosmerta : Now _there´s _a clever one! You´ve found one of the important clues! Maybe you´ll find out the rest, too. Anyway, I think that Snape is a very honourable man and if he promises Dumbledore to stay out of the dungeons then he will, even if they were opened wide with signs announcing `Come in, Sev!´. Draco´s not that honourable, though, and apparently he also has an unhealthy dose of curiosity. 

· Enfleurage : Hi! Thanks for pointing my error out (it must have been quite striking since so many people addressed it, but if that´s the worst that can be said about my story I´m glad). I corrected everything – I hope – and will keep it in mind for the next time. If there are any more errors please tell me, because English is not my first language and it´s very probable that some `individual interpretations of the English language´ worm their way into the story. Thanks again : )

· Anneliese : Ooooh! Another kind review! Thank you and of course I´ll update as often as I can. By the way, I read some of your stories – they´re great! Please continue them! 


	6. chapter 6

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

Preliminary comments :  WOW! Thank you all for your kind reviews. When I checked them today and read the amount of them I thought that there had to be some kind of mistake. But there wasn´t! I´m sooooo glad! Thank you : )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   `It happened again! There´s been another victim!´ 

   The portrait hole which led to the Gryffindor common room swung open and a black robed figure jumped in waving his arms frantically. Ron and Harry who had been playing a game of Exploding Snap looked up in bewilderment while Ginny who had been watching Harry with a dreamy look on her face paled considerably. 

   Ron furrowed his ruby brows. `What´s happened? And how do you know about it?´ 

   The intruder stood gasping and wearily wiped away a strand of his silver-blond hair which had fallen into his face. `I just,´ he panted and drew in a deep breath, `I´m just coming from... had to get …never mind…and I saw…it was _horrible_!´ 

   `Malfoy,´ Ginny said in a soothing voice and extended a hand towards the nervous young man `Sit down and tell us what´s happened.´ 

   Harry shot her a pleasantly surprised look. She must have matured without him noticing…

   Meanwhile Draco Malfoy, commonroom-less Slytherin seventh-year, sat down into a red plush chair opposite to Hermione who was still absorbed in `Muggles and Magic – an Essay about Muggle Witch cults´ by Wilhelmina Worrington while a crowd of curious Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered around the group. 

   `Hermione?´ Harry asked gently but got no reaction. `Hermione.´ He tried a little louder but still got no sign of life from her except that she turned another page and read on peacefully. The boy who lived sighed deeply and tried again. `Her-´

   Suddenly Hermione jumped out of her chair shouting furiously. `Ron! Give that back!´ 

She tried to pry her book out of Ron Weasley´s hands who had, in an unexpected display of lightning speed reflexes, snatched it away from her. 

   `Ahhh!´ he grinned, `the advantages of regular Quidditch-training.´ 

   Before the situation could escalate Harry stepped in and pointed towards Draco who was now holding onto a cup of tea as if his life depended on it and Hermione immediately ceased chasing Ron. She narrowed her eyes to suspicious slits and took in Malfoy´s unusual dishevelled appearance, the hatred against Slytherins that she laboured since a particular nasty incident during her fifth year clearly visible. 

   `What happened?´ she inquired in an uncharacteristically cold voice. 

   `There has been another victim.´ Draco whispered, still ghostly pale and much too shaken to remember to be mean to her. 

   Harry frowned turning his lightning-shaped scar into something that greatly resembled an accordion. `You already said that, but who? And how?´

   `Filch. They inspected the dungeons and then he just collapsed. He-´ 

   `Hold on,´ Hermione interrupted, `_who _inspected the dungeons and how do you know about it? They´re off limits, aren´t they? Even Snape doesn´t go there these days.´

   Draco nodded impatiently as he slowly regained his composure and returned back to his obnoxious self. `The specialists from the ministry, I think. They were examining the dungeons but Filch had cleaned them after Moira´s…collapse,´ he still had problems to say the word ever since he had realized what it meant, `Snape was angry and then Filch suddenly broke down. He vomited the same green substance like Moira had but his…you know, breakdown…seemed much more intensive. More violent, he also had cramps, I think. Then the two strangers or specialists or whatever tried to help him. I don´t know if they succeeded.´ 

   Silence filled the room after his short narration and even Hermione´s eyes which were still fixed on Draco softened with pity for the much-despised caretaker. It was Ginny who finally broke the silence. 

   `What about Mrs. Norris?´ she asked shyly and Ron let out an affectionate grunt.   
   `My little sister – the great cat lover.´ 

   Hermione suppressed a grim smile. `No Ron,´ she said, `This could be important. Filch is always on contact with his cat, we have to know how it is affected. Did Mrs. Norris look ill to you?´ she addressed Draco. 

   Malfoy gave a derisive snort. `Even more ill than she usually looks, you mean? No. But you might forgive my inattentiveness that I didn´t look out for such details.´ 

   `This is not a detail!´ Hermione started but Harry put a restraining hand on her shoulder while she and Malfoy exchanged enraged glares. 

   `I suppose thy have brought him to the hospital wing.´ Harry declared calmly. `This is where we have to go if we want to find out more.´  

   `Come on! We don´t _want _to find out more!´ Pansy Parkinson cried, `This is enough to give me nightmares as it is. _I _don´t care for any more details!´ 

`Me, too.´ Neville Longbottom shuffled his feet nervously. `I also have nightmares.´ 

   A few Slytherins and Gryffindors nodded suddenly united by their fears. None of them craved any more information about this than was absolutely necessary. In fact, they preferred to huddle under their blankets and pray to wake up. 

   Harry felt a very strong desire to do the same and sighed deeply. `We can´t just turn our heads away. This is happening _here, _in Hogwarts. There is no way we can ignore it or distance ourselves from it. The only way for us to be as safe as possible is to find out as much as possible about these incidents. Is it a disease? Or poison?´ 

   `It´s poison!´ Millicent Bulstrode suddenly screamed. `It must be!´ 

   `No, you stupid cow!´ Blaise Zabini interrupted her, `Snape said it´s a disease!´ 

   `It´s the Death Eaters! They´re trying to kill us all!´ Lavender Brown cried and a chorus of agitated voices joined her the only discernible words were `poison´, `disease´, `killing´ and `Death Eaters´. 

   `No.´ Draco contradicted firmly. `This has nothing to do with the Death Eaters.´ 

   Confused looks were directed at him but he glanced back evenly with his cold silvery eyes. 

   `Well,´ Hermione finally decided, `_You _should know, shouldn´t you?´ She fixed Malfoy with an accusing stare. 

   `Yeah, I _do _know.´ he replied eyeing the still-unmarred flesh of his left arm thoughtfully while Hermione watched him with undisguised hatred. 

   Harry shook his head sadly. He still didn´t know what exactly had happened on that night during their fifth year that had changed Hermione. She had learned to hate that night, that much was clear. A new commotion shook him out of his musings as Gryffindors and Slytherins suddenly remembered that they belonged to different houses and started screaming accusations at each other. 

   `Why do you always blame us?´ cried an enraged Kevin Norwood from Slytherin.    

   `Convenient way of life – something goes wrong, go and blame the Slytherins!´ 

   `Oh! This is rich coming from a Junior Death Eater!´ Parvati Patil screamed right back her head turning purple of agitation. 

   `You´re all nothing but..!´ 

   `Murderers! Lying, stinking pieces of..!´

   `QUIET!´ two voices shouted and startled Hermione looked at Blaise Zabini, a chestnut-haired Slytherin, who had tried to end the quarry as well. He drew himself up to his considerable height and eyed the assembled students sternly. 

   `In case it has slipped through your attention,´ he hissed through clenched teeth. `There´s a a disease spreading through Hogwarts uncontrolled! And all you can do is shout accusations? Try to use your miserable heads for once! Does anyone of you really think that the disease will stop at different houses? That it recognizes a Ravenclaw badge and thinks `Oh! This is a Ravenclaw, they´re clever so I won´t infect them?´´ Blaise panted as a mixture of emotions ran through him: anger, fear, insecurity, resolution. `Like it or nnot. We´re in this together and the sooner we get rid of the disease the sooner we can go back to hating each other. Or we can go on fighting each other and die…´ he ended in a sob as his voice gave out. 

   Stunned silence filled the room once more as everyone mulled Blaise´s words over in his or her mind. And again it was Ginny who brought up the courage to break it and come to the only sensible solution. 

   `He´s right, you know.´ she said as she handed him a handkerchief. `We should call it a truce for the time being.´ 

   Confused murmurs could be heard but were suppressed as Malfoy spoke up knowing that the Slytherins would follow his decision. 

   `It´s like Blaise said: the sooner we get rid of the disease, the sooner we can go back to fighting each other. A truce it is, then.´ He held out his hand and Ginny who had somehow slipped into the role of a spokeswoman for Gryffindor shook it and gave him a slight smile which was returned by a sarcastic one. 

   `Of course that doesn´t mean that we´re friends now.´ Malfoy drawled in a bored voice. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   Several corridors away the atmosphere was just as strained as it was in the Gryffindor common room where nobody had any idea just how prophetic Blaise Zabini´s words had become. On a bed next to Moira Donovan who was getting weaker by the hour lay Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts and second victim. He was covered from head to toe in a thick layer of ice which gave him a deceivingly peaceful look. A few beds away lay a third-year Hufflepuff who had collapsed only half an hour ago. He, too, was covered in ice and slept a cold sleep. 

   Madam Pomfrey, the matron, shook her curly head sadly. `It spreads, headmaster.´ she whispered. `And I fear that this is only the beginning.´ 

   Dumbledore placed a soothing hand on her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. `Everything will turn out fine. I already have a pretty specific idea how to cure-´ a coughing fit interrupted him for several minutes. When he had finished his eyes were filled with tears from the strain and his lips slightly blue since he hadn´t had enough time to breathe properly.   

   Pomfrey gave him a concerned look. `What is it, headmaster?´ 

   Dumbledore suddenly got very interested in his shoes and smiled ruefully. `You know how much I like those sweet little cookies from the kitchen. Well, it seems as if they held an unhealthy amount of hazelnuts.´ 

   Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips. `Unhealthy for you, right? Tell me you didn´t eat all of them! You _know _you´re allergic to hazelnut!´ 

   Dumbledore smiled in a slightly strained way. `Well, they were quite exquisite…´ 

   `Headmaster!´ she huffed. `We do have more pressing problems right now!´

   Albus nodded every glimpse of playfulness suddenly gone and replaced by a keep intelligence that shone in his eyes. `Of course we have, Poppy. And you can rest assured that an allergic reaction, as annoying as it may be, won´t hinder me. Now, if you would please excuse me, I have to look after Fawkes. The poor bird is still feeling quite ill and while Severus and our ministry friends are very capable of handing the situation here Fawkes needs my help.´

   Pomfrey pursed her lips in disagreement. `How can you say that? You´re the headmaster! You should be caring for your students and not for some bird no matter how much you treasure him!´ 

   Dumbledore gave her an understanding look from the exit of the hospital wing. `Trust me, Poppy. By caring for Fawkes I dothe best thing I can for my students. I´m surely not forgetting them. Please sent Severus up to me, when they´re finished, will you?´ 

   He waited for a curt nod from Madam Pomfrey then retreated deep in thoughts. He hadn´t lied – he knew that Fawkes was vital to understanding the infection. The victims were in the most capable hands and one person more or less standing around and worrying wouldn´t make a difference but one person investigating on another path than the others could make all the difference. Just one more test – just to be sure – and he knew how the infection itself took place. Then he would be able to protect his students…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   It took Snape and the specialists from the `Ministry of Magical Maladies and Injuries´ nearly three hours to go through the dungeons once more. They had not gotten any blood samples from Filch who had been iced up too quickly but they did manage to get their hands on Mrs. Norris who had been encased in a big bubble. Avoiding scratches and bites they had worked for about an hour, then they finally had their prize: a phial full of cat blood which had instantly been carried away to their makeshift laboratory where Mr. Abbot started working on it. Mr. Cuther and his new best friend, Prof. Snape who loathed the small man from the bottom of his dark heart, meanwhile took another tour through the dungeons in order to get some samples of the substance that Filch had vomited. 

   After they emerged through the disinfecting barrier which they had set up around the dungeons and took off the protective spells both of them were too tired to even speak a word. 

Mr. Cuther headed off to their laboratory in order to bring Abbot the samples while Snape promised to follow as soon as he had paid the kitchen a little visit and begged for some food and tea for the others and a hot black coffee for himself. 

   `Get food and tea, get COFFEE and get the samples from the Hufflepuff boy,´ Severus  recited tiredly careful not to fall asleep on his feet. Of course, they had not gotten any blood samples from the boy, Bert MacMillan or something like that, only samples of the sticky green fluid. He yawned thoroughly and hoped that nobody had noticed. Snape couldn´t let the school know that he was a human being! He did have a reputation to uphold! 

   His feet had brought him to the hospital wing without him realizing it as suddenly Madam Pomfrey poked her head out, recognized the potions master and headed towards him like the Hogwarts express at full speed. 

   `Snape! The samples from Bert MacMillan. ´ she bellowed and handed him a small bag full of phials. He groaned and blinked tiredly at her. 

   `Dumbledore wants to see you.´ 

   `What for?´ 

   `How would I know?´ Pomfrey asked distractedly her mind already back on her patients. `Go and ask him!´ 

   Snape grunted a good-bye, grabbed the bag and shuffled to Dumbledore´s office. 

   As Severus entered the headmaster´s office he instantly knew that something was amiss. There was a slight stench, like sour milk perhaps, and everything was so awfully quiet. 

   `Dumbledore?´ he asked. 

   No answer so he tried again. `Dumbledore, you wanted to speak to me? Headmaster!´ 

Snorting in annoyance (why had Dumbledore asked for him if he wasn´t even here?) Snape made his way into the heart of Albus´ office. And stopped dead in his tracks. 

   `Oh no…This can´t be! For the love of Selene! No!´ Severus fell down onto his knees as he took in the scenery before him.   
   Fawkes was hanging limply in his cage, alive but obviously very weakened while the portraits of the former headmasters sat sobbing in their frames. On the floor, still clutching a bit of parchment in his hands lay Albus Dumbledore. A sticky green liquid surrounded his head and was soaking his hair and robes. He didn´t move. 

Comments : 

· PurpleSailorSaturn7: Hi and thank you for your comments! You might try coffee for my version of Snape. You know, it tastes bitter, is unhealthy and dark! He´s got to love it : ) I know that he wasn´t much in the spotlight this chapter but he will be in the next one. Keep reading and writing and…I think maybe Severus likes dark roses? Bloodred? Who knows in what ways his mind works? 

· Star magic: Oooh! Such nice praise! I´m glad that you can´t see me blushing although I think that there are a lot of brilliantly thought-out stories on FF.net. In my opinion some of them even rival the originals by Rowling. Anyway, thank you for the great ego boost : )

· May : No need to be sorry, you´re still the goddess of reviewers! Thanks you and see you soon!

· Polgara : A new reviewer! A new reviewer! Thank you for your interest! Concerning the scent of roses: That was me trying to bring in something funny and failing miserably since obviously I hadn´t made the connection obvious enough. I thought that Filch had cleaned the dungeons with `Madam Mim´s Indian Roses Mess-Remover´ after Moira collapsed. This is why they weren´t able to gather any samples from her and the dungeons were bathed in the scent of roses. Snape was angry because he wants his dungeons to be intimidating. A scent of roses in his dungeons has the same effect on him as fluffy pink pillows in his classroom would have. I hope that made some sense. Anyway, I really appreciate your comments. 

· Anneliese : Thank you from me and from Snape. He´s delighted to know that there are still sensible people out there who despise the scent of roses in his dungeons as much as he does : ) Thinking that Filch deserves this! Have you no pity? Are you perhaps in Slytherin? I think Severus has taken a liking to you…

· Demeter : First of all – great pen name! Then: thank you for your interest and the constructive criticism. I re-read the parts you mentioned and have to agree with you. Still I decided to leave the Hermione-part the way it is - privately I call it the Domina!Hermione-part : ) but tried to explain her behaviour in this chapter. Three years are a lot of time and people can change a lot. The more I think about it, the more I like this changed Hermione who is just as bad as the Slytherins in her own way. Concerning the one-sidedness: this is why I need reviews (except to boost my ego and make me happy, that is). I write and write and write and sometimes I overlook some points which is why an opinion from a different point of view is very important to me. I´ve taken that comment into account and think I´ve already showed another side of the Slytherins by using Blaise Zabini. Thanks : )

· Elspeth : You should re-name yourself into `Cassandra´ because you make stunningly correct predictions and ask the right questions (which I can´t answer right now without giving away too much). By the way, I never said that Voldemort is behind this but I also never said that Voldemort isn´t. I _did _mention that Draco think the Death Eaters aren´t responsible, but as we have learned in GoF Death Eaters can work separately from each other and even against each other. Or maybe it has a natural cause ? HeHeHe…evil, am I? Anyway, thanks a lot for your kind review : )

· Koochi Highwind : WOW! Aaaaand the Oscar for the most reviews in a row goes to….Koochi!!! Congratulations and a big thank you from the author! I share your opinion on `Softie- & Sarcastic-Snape´. They´re a little like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…only one is constantly on the outside while the other is constantly on the inside and influences Mr. Hyde from time to time. That was a weird, huh? Anyway, I have to admit that Dumbledore and Harry are the most difficult characters for me. I can feel myself into the others much easier but fortunately I just solved the Dumbledore-problem (don´t take that too seriously – I like Albus and his bird). Malfoy is another one of my favourites although I´m not sure whether I love to hate him or hate to love him. Sigh! I can´t wait for the fifth book! 

Next chapter : Hogwarts reacts to the spreading disease while the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin house start working together. At least they´re trying to…


	7. chapter 7

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

**Preliminary comments :** There is a lot of talking in this chapter which might get a bit boring. Still I believe that the following conversations are necessary because it would be utterly unrealistic if Snape or anyone else just gets the idea for a cure without laying the basis for the break-through and making his or their thoughts retraceable. So this is some kind of turning point chapter without much action and merely setting up everything so that the story can proceed. Please bear with me even if this chapter is a bit boring – the next one will be filled with much more action. I promise! : )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   This evening there was an eerie silence in the staffroom interrupted only by a sniffle here and there. Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts paced through the room with long strides her robes billowing after her in an almost Snape-like manner. Her hair had partially fallen out of the tight bun  she usually word and the skin under her eyes had turned almost purple of exhaustion but nevertheless she had pressed her lips together to form a thin determined line and held her head high. It almost seemed as if the pressure of the situation had brought out a strength in her that even Minerva didn´t know she possessed. She stopped her pacing and leaned on a table in front of the assembled colleagues projecting an air of cool determination. She had stood up to Voldemort – the past years had rid her of the fear of saying his name – she surely wouldn´t back down from a disease! 

   `Well, Ladies and Gentlemen,´  she addressed the silent audience, `We´re in the middle of a problem here and I think that the time has come for a little more aggressive ways of handling it. You are all aware that a few hours ago Prof. Dumbledore has fallen victim to the `emerald  disease´ - this is how our specialists have named it…´ 

   Snape grunted. In fact, privately they had started to call the disease `the bastard´ but Mr. Cuther had insisted on the prosaic name `emerald disease´ (`Doesn´t it have a nice ring to it, Severus ol´ chap?´)  claiming that a proper naming was of utmost importance while Snape and Abbot had merely rolled their eyes. Severus quickly returned his attention to Prof. McGonagall who seemed very determined. 

   `…so that I think the best way to fight it is to clear our heads and approach this rationally. Therefore we need to discriminate facts from fiction and _then _we can start making theories.´  

   McGonagall huffed energetically and stomped off to the wall which she touched lightly with the tip of her wand making it glow in a faint light. 

   `Victim number one – yesterday at five o´clock in the afternoon Moira Donovan, Gryffindor seventh-year collapsed during her potions lesson. She has been put under a freezing charm during the next ten minutes and has remained so to the present hour.´

   McGonagall´s words appeared on the wall under several words which were written in capital letters and read: time of infection (nothing was written beneath that one), time of collapse (M.D. Thursday 5 o´clock in the afternoon), symptoms (M.D. vomited a green substance, no samples), exposition to the disease (M.D. unknown). 

   Minerva nodded content that her new spell worked so well and continued. `During Moira´s collapse several people were exposed to the disease such as the seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins and Prof. Snape. None of them have shown any signs of infection so far and Poppy assures me that the medical tests which she had done on them only hours later show nothing peculiar. Victim number two…´ McGonagall rummaged through a pile of papers which she has prepared for the occasion. `Ah! Here it is! Victim number two – our caretaker Argus Filch. As far as we are informed he didn´t have any direct contact with Ms. Donovan but only cleaned up the dungeons after she had collapsed. This must have been between half past five till sometime during the night. He collapsed today around one o´clock.´ 

   The wall was noticing dutifully every word Minerva said. 

   `I suppose that Mrs. Norris, his cat, has accompanied him but we don´t know that for sure. Anyway, she hasn´t shown any signs of infection as well except for an extremely cranky mood which of course may result from Mr. Filch´s condition. Mr. Abbot and Mr. Cuther noticed that Filch´s symptoms seemed to differ from Moira´s not only in intensity but also generally. A violent trembling proceeded the vomiting and…´

   `Minerva,´ Severus interrupted her in a timid voice which was without a doubt due to the painful memories which he connected with those incidents, `Minerva, Moira trembled, too. I´m not sure if she had already done so before the collapse since she seemed to be fine during the first half of the lesson but later on she definitely trembled.´ 

   `Oh,´ Prof. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and turned towards the wall. `Would you add that please?´ she asked and the wall hastily scribbled `trembling´ under Moira´s symptoms. 

   `Anything else you´d like to add, Severus? Or anyone else?´ 

   The audience shook their heads almost as one. 

   `Fine, then let´s continue.´ Minerva consulted her notes once more and proceeded. `Ahem. Violent trembling…vomiting…a-HA! Right, Mr. Filch has been put under a freezing charm as well and we do have some samples of the green substance he vomited. There are also blood samples from Mrs. Norris but there was nothing out of the ordinary, right?´ she shot a questioning glance at the specialists while Mr. Cuther beamed at her. 

   `Perfectly right, Professor. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing at all. In fact, her blood is beautiful…HeHe…beautiful for a cat I mean and …´ 

   Cuther abruptly stopped speaking as Prof. Snape wearing an expression of angelic innocence kicked him forcefully and sent the chubby specialist crashing to the floor in an undignified tangle of arms and legs which stood up from his small round body like the legs of a beetle which had fallen onto its back. McGonagall and Snape exchanged a rare smirk, than she put the stern expression back onto her face although her eyes were still twinkling in a way that reminded Severus painfully of Albus Dumbledore. 

   `So Mrs. Norris is fine so far. The third victim is a Hufflepuff third-year…´ 

   Here Prof. Sprout failed to suppress a heartfelt sob for her pupil and blew her nose with a melodic `Phhhhhht!´ while Minerva gave her a sympathetic look. 

   `Third victim is Bert MacMillan, Hufflepuff third-year. This was something of a mystery. As far as we know he had not been exposed to the disease at all. He hasn´t been to the dungeons, hasn´t even seen anything of the green vomit and had had no contact with Filch. In fact, he was as protected as anyone could wish for but still, somehow, Bert must have been infected. He collapsed shortly after…´ Minerva blinked some tears out of her eyes and cleared her throat violently. It was so hard to speak about the infected children! With a deep sigh she continued in a subdued voice. `He collapsed shortly after Mr.Filch around one or two o´clock. As far as I know he showed the same symptoms as Filch. MacMillan´s samples consist of probes of the green vomit. He is now under a freezing charm as are the other victims. The latest victim is our headmaster, Prof. Dumbledore.´ Once more Prof. McGonagall had to fight back tears as she spoke about one of her oldest and dearest friends. `He has collapsed this afternoon although we don´t know the exact time. He has been found by Severus around four o´clock lying in…in…´ McGonagall cleared her throat for several minutes before continuing, `One of his symptoms was the green substance. We don´t know about any others but the portraits in his office have told me about a constant coughing which was due to an allergic reaction to hazelnuts and a violent trembling just before the collapse. He is, however, in worse shape than the other victims probably because he wasn´t frozen directly after the break-down. Right now Albus is even too weak to be treated with the re-hydration spell so he has only forty-eight hours left whereas the others may hold on for a longer amount of time. Next to that Severus has taken a blood sample from him – never mind the fact that _this _must have traumatized him even more!´ Minerva glared angrily at the potions master who shrugged. 

   `You know as well as I do that Dumbledore would have wanted me to do that. It´s the only blood sample that we have and it could give us a much needed break-through.´ 

   Prof. McGonagall didn´t reply but merely pursed her lips and sent Snape a reproachful look then continued. `Anyway, we need to pro-´ 

   `But what about Fawkes?´ a voice suddenly boomed through the room. 

   Teachers and ministry specialists turned around and were greeted with a sight that none of them would have ever expected to see. Coming out from under an invisibility cloak was Harry Potter who had interrupted Prof. McGonagall and following him was Draco Malfoy who still clutched the cloak in one hand and smirked sarcastically. 

   `Way to go, Potter. So _this _is what you call investigating discreetly.´ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   The shouts came simultaneously. 

   `POTTER!´ Severus barked while an angry vein pounded on his temple. 

   `MALFOY!´ Minerva screamed and nearly lost her glasses because of her agitation. 

   `What are you doing here?´ roared the two teachers in perfect harmony while their `targets´ couldn´t suppress wincing at the hostile tone. 

   `We were just…well…um…´ Harry stuttered nervously while Snape glared daggers into his direction. Potter nudged Draco who was standing next to him trying to look as innocent as possible. `Come on, you´re a Slytherin. Shouldn´t you know how to talk your way out of trouble?´  

   `You mean out of trouble which was caused by your stupid, headless, typical-Gryffindor lets-rush-into-a-situation-without-considering-the-consequences-style? No way! Get out of that yourself, genius!´ Malfoy hissed back. 

   `Truce, remember? We have a truce! That means we have to work together until this mess is over!´ 

   Draco rolled his eyes. `Why did I ever accept this?´ He gave a suffering sigh. `All right, you shut up and don´t interrupt me. Look as innocent and worried as possible.´ Malfoy instructed and approached the teacher with raised hands in a gesture of peace and a remorseful look on his pale face while Harry struggled to force his facial muscles into his patented puppy-dog-expression. Hermione had said it looked adorable, hadn´t she? So he should be confident that  it must have a soothing effect on the teachers. But why did an annoying voice in the back of his head have to remind him that Ron had said it looked stupid and artificial? 

   Meanwhile Draco smiled an angelic little smile which looked as if it came from the very depth of his heart while Harry knew that it was a complete fake. How did he _do _that? Years of practice? 

   `Professors,´ Malfoy said in a respectful tone, `We didn´t mean to disturb your conference.´ 

   `Well, you did a pretty good job of disturbing, Mr. Malfoy.´ Minerva hissed coldly. 

   Draco nodded looking every inch the picture of an innocent kid which was deeply ashamed while Snape had troubles to fight back the smile which tried to creep upon his face during Draco´s performance. He didn´t believe him for a second and from the looks of it neither did Minerva. She scowled darkly at Draco eager to let out the enormous tension which had built up inside her during the past days. Severus decided to intervene as soon as it got too rough and deeply regretted the fact that Draco was present. What a wonderful detention he would have given Harry! Maybe he would even have been expelled…

   A merry laughter broke the tension but as everybody turned around in astonishment they saw nothing. There! On the floor! Prof. Flitwick had fallen off his chair and was rolling on the floor with laughter. 

   `What is it? ´ Prof. McGonagall inquired looking sternly down at him. 

   `It´s just…just that…´ giggles interrupted him while Severus stepped up to Minerva and shook his head tragically. 

   `He has gone insane.´ 

   Finally Flitwick regained a little breath. `The world is about to come to an end! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are working together! Never thought I´d live to see that day…´ 

Both boys flushed furiously at that which seemed to touch a nerve in the teachers and soon the tremendous tension of the past days exploded in roaring laughter while the two students stood puzzled in the middle of the madness.

   `I reckon they´ve all gone crazy.´ Harry said solemnly while Draco nodded in acceptance. 

   `Maybe the disease also affects the brain?´  

Comments : 

· Demeter : Thanks for reviewing again! Don´t worry I´ve taken no offence since all you did was offer constructive criticism which is nothing negative at all! In fact, it is due to your inspiration that Hermione has gotten some depth in this story which makes it more interesting. I even consider of writing a sequel one day where I will explain the source of her hate towards Slytherins but first I need to finish this story. Concerning Slytherins I decided to leave Millicent as nasty as she has always been while Pansy is fairly neutral at the moment. A nice Slytherin will come from a different direction (although I´m sure you have already guessed who it is). Please keep reading and commenting : )

· Star magic : THANK YOU! I´m on someone´s favourites list! Me! Me! Me! Yes! Like I said in the preliminary comments I hope you´re not disappointed with this chapter but it´s important for the consistency of the story because now our heroes have the base of making some break-throughs. 

· Koochi Highwind: Thank you for your kind review. I loved the line `What´s next, newt livers?´ HeHe. Maybe I´ll expand the chapter sometime but right now I´m busy to get along with the plot. I can´t just let one person after the next fall ill and that´s all. It gets boring after a while! Anyway, like I already mentioned I´m thinking of a different fic which centres around Hermione´s hatred. Would anyone be interested to read something where Draco has renounced the wizarding world but is dragged back into it by Hermione who does this VERY reluctantly? I´m not thinking of romance but rather of all the wonderful conflicts which would result from such a situation…But don´t worry, I´m only  playing with the idea right now while I pour all my energy into this fic. 

· Polgara : Your wish is my command. You wanted more soon – here it is! Concerning Blaise: I´m not sure what he or she is (maybe it?) but the story needed a male Slytherin and suddenly Blaise turned into one : ) Thanks a lot for the review. 

· Elspeth : Cassandra is at it again! All I can say right now is that you´re right on this one: It´s a magical plague simply because I don´t want to write about real ones and it gives me a lot of possibilities. Next to that I think that real plagues are very very scary stuff and I´d have to raise the rating to `R´  if I described the symptoms correctly. However, it´s not my goal to scare anyone by gruesome descriptions but rather by the simple fact that there is a disease loose at Hogwarts. The direness of the situation is supposed to be made clear by the reactions of the people. The way how the disease is analysed and explored loosely mirrors the steps that are made in such situations in real life, i.e. the Protective spells used by the ministry specialists and Snape correspond to protective suits etc. By the way, you´ve noticed something interesting…Snape has indeed been exposed three times (during Filch´s collapse he had his protection spells). Why doesn´t he fall ill? Anyway, more on that will be found in the next chapter. Thank you very much for your review : )

· Fairygirl : I´m glad that you like it so far and thanks for the review. By now you know a bit more about Dumbledore´s condition but don´t worry: I wouldn´t dare to kill him - at least not right now ; )

· Anneliese : Oooh! Thank you for the flattering review : ) Dumbledore is still alive (barely) but what happens within the next forty-eight hours will be quite important for him. I hope you´ll like the way in which the story will continue. 

· Narcissa Malfoy : Thank you! I guess getting a compliment from a Malfoy has to mean something so I´m really proud now : ) Don´t worry Mrs. (I learned the difference between Mrs. And Miss by now!!!), I´m not going to abuse your son too much by exposing him to half-bloods so please don´t send any Death Eaters. I hope you´ll enjoy the rest of the story as well. 

Next chapter : Some people leave Hogwarts while others make a shocking discovery … 


	8. chapter 8

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. 

Preliminary comments : Thanks for bearing with me through the last chapter. As a reward we finally get closer to finding a cure. Enjoy : ) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   It was well past midnight when Harry and Draco returned from their `discreet investigation´. After the laughter of the numerous teachers had subsided and the blush on Harry and Draco´s faces had faded it was decided that the students had a right to know what was going on since this is what Dumbledore himself would have wanted. In fact, Prof. Sprout had even been very touched and understanding when Draco had told them a sad story about the terrified seventh-years of their houses which had not had a single peaceful minute since Moira´s breakdown each fearing to fall victim to the disease the very next second. So Harry and Draco had decided out of a feeling of responsibility to find out as much as they could about the `emerald disease´ in order to soothe their classmates´ fears. In the end – as a concession to the special danger which the seventh-years were in – Harry and Draco had been allowed to stay for the rest of the conference provided they kept quiet. Finally, after hours of talking and arguing the assembly ended and the boys shuffled back to Gryffindor tower where they woke up a grumpy pink lady in her frame. 

   `Pork chops.´ Harry murmured and the pink lady swung open with a heavy sigh. 

   `Running around in the middle of the night! Hmpf!´ she complained after the boys climbed through the portrait hole but they didn´t pay her any attention. 

   Harry stretched lazily trying to work the cramps out of his muscles which had been inactive for too long. `That´s quite some story you told them, Draco. You almost convinced me, too.´ 

   The silver-haired boy faced his companion with a frown. `It wasn´t just a story, Potter. Look around you, people are terrified! And they have a reason to – especially our classmates.´ 

   `Are _you _terrified?´ Harry raised a dark eyebrow while Draco seemed to be lost in thought. 

   `Yes,´ he finally replied in a low voice, `Only a fool wouldn´t be afraid of this disease. You have seen what it does.´ 

   Harry didn´t respond but deep inside he had to admit that he was also afraid. What would happen if Ron or Hermione were infected? Or Ginny? Potter shuddered involuntarily. 

   `Harry?´ Ron´s voice interrupted the silence. `What took you so long?´ 

   The redhead emerged silently from his dorm followed by several more seventh-years from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

   `Yes,´ the small voice of Neville Longbottom cut in, `What did you find out?´ 

   `Quite a lot actually. Someone should wake up the girls.´ Harry replied as he let himself fall into his favourite plush chair by the fire. 

   `There is no need to do that.´ Pansy Parkinson came out from her hiding spot behind the door which led into the girl´s dorm and gave Draco a nonchalant smile while whistling once, sharply, but quiet enough not to wake anyone. A short moment later several naked feet could be heard as they made their way down the steep staircase and within seconds all the chairs in the common-room were filled by anxious Gryffindors and Slytherins and the tables had been filled with supplies that eager `helpers´ had brought from the kitchen. 

   `So, boys, was your little tour successful?´ Pansy tossed her golden curls out of her face.  

   `Sure,´ Harry replied with a confident smile ignoring Draco´s ironic snort at his answer.   

   `Everything went very smoothly.´ 

   Malfoy nearly chocked on his butterbeer. `If that´s your definition of smooth…hmpf!´ he mumbled darkly but didn´t make any further comments as Harry reported everything – or rather nearly everything – that had been said. In the end they had had to admit being caught by the teachers but that went by almost unnoticed next to the startling news that the seventh-years had to digest. 

   `…basically that means that Snape and the two guys, they belong to the Ministry for Magical Maladies and Injuries by the way, will continue their research. Snape seemed determined to work through the night in order to isolate the virus from Dumbledore´s blood sample…´ 

   `Is it clear that we´re dealing with a virus?´ Hermione interrupted in an impatient voice. 

   `What else could it be?´ Draco answered with a sneer. `It´s a disease, so it has to be induced by a virus.´ 

   The headgirl shot him an contemptuous look. `It could also be caused by a bacteria or toxins or even prions. There are dozens of possibilities.´ 

   `Pri-what?´ Malfoy shot Harry a questioning look saying *how does she know all this?* but Harry only made a helpless gesture. He was already used to Hermione´s bottomless amount of knowledge and had given up any attempts at challenging her in that department a long time ago. Still, seeing Draco stare at her with a mixture of anger and wonder on his face made Harry smile as he resumed his speech. 

   `Anyway, Snape will try to isolate this whatever-it-may-be this night. This could prove to be a great starting point for finding a cure. Next to that Draco and I made a deal with Prof. McGonagall:  Gryffindor and Slytherins seventh-years get full access to everything concerning the disease but we have to keep it to ourselves in order to prevent a panic.´ Here Harry shot a pointed look at the Slytherins which returned it with icy glares. 

   `You have our word.´ Blaise stepped forward and Harry mumbled quietly under his breath. `Great, the word of a Slytherin. _That _counts a lot.´ 

   Furiously Blaise made a grab for Potter but was distracted by Ron who lunged for him. Crabbe and Goyle marched forward to protect Zabini while Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan advanced simultaneously in order to help Ron. 

   `Stop that you idiots!´ Draco hissed sharply and indeed, Crabbe and Goyle who were used to obeying him ceased immediately while Harry struggled to hold the Gryffindors in check. 

   `Let´s make a deal between ourselves.´ Malfoy suggested, `Potter will be held responsible for anything that leaks out by the Gryffs while I will take full responsibility for the Slytherins, o.k.? Do I have your word, people?´ he asked the Slytherins who nodded grimly. `That´s good enough for me. Potter?´ 

   `Hm...o.k., Gryffindors can keep secrets so there´s no need to worry.´ Harry ran his hands through his already untidy hair leaving it in more of a mess than before. `Let´s continue, then. In addition to secrecy concerning all `inside information´ it´s going to be our task to find out as much as we can about the circumstances of the infection. That means we´ll have to research everything from Moira´s last meal to Bert´s socks to rumours about Fawkes etc. I suggest that we all take some time to write down everything they recall about the potions lesson where Moira collapsed. Next to that it could be of importance to reconstruct the days before her collapse. Every detail could mean a break-through! After we´ve finished our reports they will be collected and handed to Snape, Abbot and Cuther, that´s the specialists.´ 

   `You know, I could go through the report before that.´ Hermione mused. `It would save them some time if the reports were already searched for patterns or suspicious things…´

   Blaise Zabini nodded thoughtfully. `Sounds like a good plan to me. They will be too occupied to waste their time on this. Draco and I can help you with that, don´t we D?´ 

   Malfoy shrugged in a bored way. `Sure. Why not?´ 

   Harry nodded contently, finally some kind of cooperation took place. It had taken a plague to bring them all together but apparently it worked, he thought completely oblivious to the brawl which had almost taken place a few minutes ago. `Good.´ Potter smiled, `Let´s do these reports and while you analyse them the rest of us will question the other students and find out as much as we can. Our headquarters will be the Gryffindor common-room, this is where we will bring all our reports. Operation `kick the plague´ has begun!´ Harry declared in a mockingly-serious voice and the Slytherins rolled their eyes. Some of them, however, smiled at Harry´s joke. 

   Although the students had decided to go to sleep and start their work tomorrow anxiety held most of them awake until it was almost dawn. They were eager to start _doing _something instead of sitting around and waiting to fall ill. The steady scratch of quills against parchment was only interrupted by whispered conversations in the deep of the night discussing the identity of the attacker. For surely someone must have set that disease free. Had Draco told the truth when he had said that the Death Eaters were innocent? Or maybe it had been a crazy fanatic? Or an over-enthusiastic ministry agent? Or someone else? And why didn´t Snape fall ill? 

   Finally the last quills fell out of tired hands and deep silence filled the room as the last of its occupants glided into sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   Flickering light danced over Severus´ face bringing out its hard lines and drawing odd shadows over it. He was too tired to stifle a yawn and stretched himself in his hard chair. A few inches behind him Abbot was working on the samples of the ominous green substance carefully labelling each phial and attaching a list which bore the indigents it contained. So far nothing important had been found but both men were determined to continue till they found something or dropped down from exhaustion. At the moment the latter was more likely. 

   `Uuuugh!´ Abbot stretched unceremoniously far away from looking like the noble ministry specialist that he was. `Severus, I´m going to get some more tea from the kitchen. Would you like me to fetch you some coffee?´ 

   `Hmm?´ Snape raised his head slightly from Dumbledore´s blood sample. `Coffee? Oh yes, with some extra caffeine, please. Thanks Phaedrus.´ 

   Oddly enough Severus got along quite well with Phaedrus Abbot. The two men shared their own brand of black humour and a love for strong drinks: one preferred strong black tea while the other worshipped coffee. Severus was quite impressed with the progresses Abbot had made by analysing his samples. He had found a way to determine who was infected and who was not and at the moment prepared several testing devices which would be used the next day to examine every person in the castle. Next to that Snape and Phaedrus also shared a growing antipathy towards Mr. Algernon Cuther who was snoring peacefully on a couch in the back of their laboratory after Severus had slipped some sleeping potion into his tea (`Green peach tea with just a hint of sugar and a healthy amount of milk, please!´). 

   Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it Severus returned to his work. He picked up the phial which he had prepared and positioned his wand carefully. 

   `_Centrifugio_!´ The phial began to rotate, slowly at first but increasing its speed with each turn. The blood which it contained began to divide itself into its various contents, the heaviest of them were pressed together at the bottom of the vial while the light ones accumulated themselves near the opening. After a while Severus decided that the phial had rotated long enough, finished the incantation and slowly opened the phial (not without renewing his protection spells of course, one could never be careful enough!). Snape bit his lips in concentration as he dipped a long needle into the red mass at the very bottom of the phial and put a sample of them into a small glass container. 

   `_Identificio_!´ he mumbled while dropping a small amount of his identification potion for proteins on it. Severus waited. And waited. And waited a little more. Then the potion made a hissing noise and some steam appeared while the sample changed its colour from red to a bright blue. A-hA! That was good! He thought with grim satisfaction. He was getting nearer to his goal of isolating the virus, only fifty more potions and he´d have it! Perhaps, if he was lucky…

   Severus rubbed his tired eyes, reached for the next potion and let a few drops fall onto the sample while crying `_Identificio_!´ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   `You already finished your report?´ Ron asked with raised eyebrows while Lavender nodded sagely. 

   `Sure. Spent the whole night writing it because I put in everything I remembered. Actually, I had no idea I remembered that much.´ 

   `Oh, great, I guess.´ Ron turned around to face on of his classmates who was just leaving the common-room. `Megan! Where are you going?´ 

   The blonde stopped and smiled at him making his ears turn red in embarrassment. `I´m going up to the owlery.´ she informed him in a sweet voice while Ron tried to wipe away the stupid grin which had plastered itself upon his face. `You know, Ludwig´s been very depressed since Moira´s collapse.´ 

   Ron frowned. Ludwig? 

   Megan must have understood his silent question as she laughed lightly. `Ludwig is Moira´s new owl. He´s really beautiful, a very seldom mountain owl. I´ve been looking after him ever since…you know.´  

   `Of course,´ Ron nodded thinking feverishly about anything that might sound impressing to her. `Um…Well, what´s he like? Ludwig, I mean. Is he a nice owl?´ 

   She smiled up at him. `Yes, he has become quite attached to her. Much more so than he was in the beginning. He´s a little rude with people he doesn´t know and Moira´s had some problems with him in the beginning. She just managed to get his trust as…´ Megan bit her bottom lips to keep it from trembling and blinked rapidly. `I have to go now. See you, Ron.´ 

   She hurried off  to the owlery leaving Ron at the mercy of Parvati and Lavender. Ron winced. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   The day had passed without Severus noticing it. Breakfast had taken place without him and so had lunch. Apparently the had been brought a new can of coffee at some point but he had been too absorbed to acknowledge anything beside the virus. 

   `Yes!´ his caffeine-soaked brain suddenly yelled as he saw the face of his enemy for the first time. It was small, formed a perfect ball and sprouted several long mean-looking spikes. `Got you!´ Severus cried triumphantly calling Abbot´s attention. 

   `Severus? What is it?´ the lean man ran over from his samples which littered the whole table. 

   `That´s him! I´ve isolated him!´ Snape tipped the glass which held the probe with his wand and shouted `_Projecto_!´ 

   Light accumulated over the container and formed a shivering form: the virus. 

   Severus and Phaedrus shared a genuine smile. They knew how it looked! That gave them dozens of possibilities to fight it! 

   `We could use a variation of the disarming charms to rid it of the spikes. Then we-´ Abbot suggested excitedly but was interrupted as the picture wavered. The virus seemed to move his spikes and started shaking until only a red blur could be made out and then, after a final violent tremble it stopped and the two startled men looked were faced with a new problem. The virus had changed its form. 

   `Damn.´ Phaedrus hissed. `I hadn´t anticipated that.´ 

Comments : 

· Fairygirl : Thank you for your kind words! As for the ideas that other people have thought of first: I know that feeling. But if you´re interested in writing a story that deals with the same topic feel free to do so! I´d certainly R/R it : )

· Demeter : I´m so glad that you liked the Harry and Draco part since it´s my favourite from the last chapter. In fact, Harry and Draco are such complete opposites that you get the feeling they have to be together and annoy each other. Let´s face it: if Mrs. Rowling would ever decide to make Gryffindors and Slytherins cooperate in order to get rid of Voldemort he wouldn´t stand a chance! Thank you for your review : )

· Star magic : Thanks for the review! Oh, by the way, how would you have reacted if Harry and Draco came toppling out of an Invisibility cloak in the middle of a conference? It was either laugh at them or toast them! They practically owe Prof. Flitwick their lives. I have the distinct feeling that he won´t have any troubles with a certain Slytherin for a while. 

· Elspeth : Interesting ideas…you´ll have to understand that I can´t answer them without giving everything away but you already drew at least one correct conclusion : )  I´m trying to keep up the tension and mystery but judging by the speed that you deduct my clues you´ll have a cure in a maximum of the next two chapters. Well, I guess after reading this chapter you know how Moira got infected and probably have an idea about Bert´s infection, too. It will be confirmed in the next chapter. Until then I thank you for your review and wish you a happy search! P.S. The ministry of Magical Maladies and Injuries asks if you want to have a job? You get your own office, fireplace plus floo-powder and a sponsored broomstick! And on a personal note: pleeeeeaaaaaase update `Not all scars are visible´! I just LOVE your version of Sirius…and Severus…and Remus…and….you get the idea. 

· PurpleSailorSaturn7 : Thanks for the reviews as well as telling Narcissa about the story. Biiiig hug! I hope that you enjoy Snape in this chapter since he hasn´t gotten as much attention as he deserved in the last one. Anyway, I hereby declare that I dedicate the `virus-isolation´ sequence (where in addition to `Softy-Snape´ and `Sarcastic-Snape´ a new facet of his personality is shown: `Intelligence-Snape´) to my fellow Snape-admirer, PurpleSailorSaturn7! 

· May : I´m glad that you liked that previous chapters and very grateful for your reviews! Of course I agree with you, a Gryffindor / Slytherin-combination is unbeatable! I LOVE stories where Draco and Harry have to team up but still hate each other to the bone. They´re too amusing! About the clues: I´ve hidden them under a lot of unimportant rubble. I know that´s evil but you won´t have to wait for long and all will be revealed : )

· Polgara : Thanks for the review : ) Of course you can ask for more chapters and I´ll even deliver! According to the rough plan that I have made there will be 10 chapters in total and an epilogue which I´ll try to upload with the last chapter. Bear with me, please!  

· Anneliese : Thank you for your nice review. It always warms my fuzzy little heart to get kind reviews : ) Like I already mentioned I adore the Harry/Draco-combination as well. I wrote Flitwick´s reaction by imagining what I would do in such a situation. Imagining Draco´s and Harry´s faces has helped as well. I sure wish I had a photo of that moment : )


	9. chapter 9

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. **Next to that I dedicate this story to my wonderful reviewers! You´re all great! The best! : )**

Preliminary comments :  I´m not encouraging anyone below legal age to drink alcohol or follow advices of a Slytherin. It´s both dangerous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Severus Snape, greasy-haired and sleep-deprived potions master fled from the noise that had filled Hogwarts for the last two hours ever since Phaedrus Abbot and Algernon Cuther had started giving out the results. 

   `What results you ask?´ Snape wrinkled his nose. `Come on, you can´t be that much behind the news.´ 

   Fawkes, the phoenix, just blinked tiredly at him and Severus sighed. 

   `All right, I´ll tell you. Phaedrus, you know, the tall thin man with the great moustache, has found a way to prove whether a person is infected or not. He´s been doing tests for the past hours and just released the results for the students. Of course most of the teachers are infected as are almost all Gryffindors and Slytherins. A lot of Hufflepuff third-years, too, come to think of it. Anyway, those of us who are uninfected will leave the castle and those of us who are not, well, won´t. So rest assured, my feathery friend, I´m staying here.´ 

Fawkes let out a sad chirp and hung his head. 

   `Hey!´ Snape looked at him in an offended way, `I thought you´d be glad that I´m staying. Who´s fetching you all those sherbet lemons?´ He held out one of those sweets but Fawkes turned his head away with a miserable `Peeeeeep!´. 

   `Just as well,´ Severus sighed and popped it into his own mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment while the phoenix stared reproachfully at him. `What?´ he finally asked. `You don´t want the lemon but you don´t want me to eat instead? Hmpf!´ Snape took a second sweet while Fawkes turned away indignantly. 

   Minutes passed by but still the noise from the great hall could be heard clearly over the snores of the previous headmasters in their frames. `You know,´ Severus began after a while,   

`I think they´re going to keep us isolated and wait for the disease to kill us off.´

   `Chirp?´ 

   `At least they´re letting out some of the children. But I´m telling you, we won´t get any more help and if we don´t find a way to help ourselves then nobody will.´ 

   `Twitter! Peeeep!!!´ 

   `Oh, come on! You can´t seriously think that.´ 

   `Chirp!´

   Snape sighed. This was what had become of his life! Once he had been a bright student with a promising future and now he was reduced to having conversations with an eccentric phoenix! 

   The sun shone brightly on his face belying the sombre mood which lay on the castle and Severus felt the last sleepless nights take their toll. His eyelids were getting heavy and he felt terribly drowsy. Fawkes seemed to chirp something from far away and Severus absentmindedly cursed the bird for being so loud. All those stupid, noisy birds he had to listen to or read about in the students´ reports… 

   Snape awoke with a start and abruptly jumped out of his chair. 

   `That´s it! Fawkes, you´re a genius! I´ll just have to check…´ the potions master ran out of the room at a neck-breaking speed leaving a puzzled phoenix behind. 

   This is what his life had come to, Fawkes thought miserably, having conversations with crazy humans! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   `Miller, Suzanne – clean!´ 

   A small girl wearing a robe with the Ravenclaw emblem stepped forward and joined the group of people who were to leave the castle while her best friend cried miserably as she was held back by some masked men sent by the ministry who shoved her back into the `infected group´. 

   `Suzy!´ the girl cried, `Suzy! Don´t go!´ 

   The men blocked her from Suzanne´s view and roughly led the trembling girl out of the castle. Out. Away from the danger. Away from her friend. Suzanne felt horrible. 

   `This is cruel. It wouldn´t hurt them to be a little nicer, would it?´ Ron Weasley glared at the masked men from his place within the `infected group´. Almost all of his classmates as well as the Slytherins from his common-room had been sorted into this group. He looked around and saw Ginny cradling a terrified first-year which hung onto her as if his life depended on it. 

   `Something of an anti-climax, isn´t it?´ the now-familiar voice of Blaise Zabini shook him out of his musings. 

   `What do you mean?´ Ron inquired. 

   `Mighty Hogwarts reduced to _this._´ Zabini spat the last word and pointed at the masked men who roughly separated the Creevey brothers and carelessly shoved Colin into the `infected´ group while Dennis wailed in misery as he was led outside. 

   `They treat us as if we´re already dead.´ 

   Blaise nodded and hissed a word that made even Ron blush. Then he shrugged and nudged Ron´s shoulder. `You know, since we´re going to die anyway…How about we take a little tour to the Slytherin common-room and get some whiskey?´ 

   Ron´s eyes widened. `You have...? But we´re not…´ 

   `I doubt we´ll get detention for it. You´re coming, Weasley?´ 

The red-headed young man nodded and after collecting a healthy amount of people from the `infected group´ they headed for the dungeons. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   The Gryffindor common-room was almost completely deserted save for some lone figures who had been too proud or too stubborn to make the tests and preferred staying whether they were - infected or not. Most of the students had left in order to get tested and perhaps flee the castle while a tiny fraction of people such as Ron and Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and others had accompanied them to support all of those who were labelled `infected´. 

   `Giving up is not an option!´ Hermione declared through clenched teeth. 

   `Nobody said that we would. So, what are our leads?´ Harry had his head in his hands but refused to succumb to sleep even though he had as dark circles under his eyes as the others. 

   `Hmmm,´ Pansy went through some notes. `What about Snape?´ 

   `What about him?´ mumbled Draco whose usual carefully-styled hair was looking worse than Harry´s. 

   `Why isn´t he infected?´ Pansy insisted and Harry yawned. 

   `But he _is _infected. Don´t worry, he´ll die, too.´ 

   Pansy scowled but at that moment Hermione jumped up excitedly and gave Pansy a dazzling smile. `Oh!´ she exclaimed as sudden realization dawned. `You´re right! He must have been infected much sooner than the rest of us! But _he didn´t fall ill!´_

   `So what? Maybe he´s too mean for the virus (they were pretty sure that it was a virus, by now). Maybe he scares it off.´ 

   Even Draco had to smile at the mental image of Severus Snape chasing a giant virus. Blimey! The lack of sleep clearly took its toll on them! 

   Hermione huffed indignantly and turned to Pansy. `Men!´ 

   Pansy gave her an understanding smile. `Don´t I know it.´ 

   The two of them sighed deeply then addressed the two representatives of the male species in stern voices. 

   `Listen, Snape´s body must have found some way to fight the infection or at least to delay its effects very efficiently.´ Pansy explained with an expression as if she was talking to five-years olds. That seemed to clear the sleepy minds and Harry sat up abruptly. 

   `Snape didn´t do anything out of the ordinary. He ate the same stuff that we ate, slept even less and I´m pretty sure that we can rule out the healing abilities of shampoo. Maybe he already had some antibodies?´ 

   Draco shook his head thoughtfully. `Unlikely, Potter. Snape´s blood has been examined in order to find out whether he is infected or not. Those specialists would have found out if there was anything out of the ordinary. It must be something that he does…´ 

   Harry furrowed his brows in concentration and scratched his aching head. `He´s practically under constant observation since he spends most of the time in that lab of his. It must be something else. Something he does when he´s alone. Private perhaps. Maybe we should..?´ 

   `No!´ Pansy exclaimed shock evident on her face. `We can´t!´ 

   `Why not?´ Harry was being adamant about it. `It could give us a clue. Perhaps we could even buy ourselves some more time?´ 

   Pansy shook her head vigorously as a small blush crept over her features. 

   `Aw, Pansy!´ Draco couldn´t suppress a smile, `I thought you were over that little crush of yours!´ 

   Squeaking she his her blonde head behind a huge plush pillow. A mumbled `I don´t have a crush on him!´ could be heard but was drowned under the good-natured laughter that her statement evoked. 

   `Maybe you boys should go.´ Hermione suggested. `It wouldn´t invade his privacy as much as it would if one of us girls would accompany you.´ 

   Draco looked at her with a puzzled expression. `Invade his…? Only a Gryffindor can think that way.´ 

   `Anyway, has anyone thought about how we´re getting into his private room? And which one for that matter – his old one in the dungeons or the temporary one near the hospital wing?´ Harry inquired calmly and looked at Hermione whose lips were pressed together tightly in thought. 

   `We should check them both.´ she finally decided, `But I think that the temporary one might be more important. I reckon that you´ll use the invisibility cloak again but how do you want to get into the room? I´m sure there will be security measures.´ 

   `Don´t worry about that. Father has taught me a thing or two.´ Draco replied easily and both Harry and Hermione found themselves unwilling to imagine what other things `father´ had taught him. After a moment of silence Potter got up and looked around. 

   `What are we waiting for?´ 

Comments : 

· Enfleurage: Thanks for the review! As you can see the owl/bird-motive is continued in this chapter. It certainly seems as if Snape thinks it´s important. Or does he? : )

· Shahid: I´m glad that you like it! You´ve written a very kind review, thank you! For the hints at Herminoe´s past you have to thank Demeter because it was her first review that gave me the inspiration. By now I´m intrigued with her past as well and in a very rough planning phase of a sequel where this topic would be addressed further. 

· Demeter: Mutations, feathers, infections…it all comes down on Snape´s poor head! Anyway, I couldn´t withstand the temptation to use a virus which mutates and thereby I think I´ve fulfilled nearly every cliché for a `monster-virus´. It will be dealt with in one way or another by tomorrow. Thanks a lot of your nice review : ) 

· Elspeth: Thank you for your review! I got the name `Algernon´ from Oscar Wilde´s `the importance of being Earnest. By now I even know why you could predict so much of the story: you know what to look for! Congratulations to Dr. Kay Scarpetta, she taught you well : ) Concerning your job: I´ll talk to Mr. Abbot about it, he seems quite interested in getting rid of Algernon. 

· PurpleSailorSaturn7: Wow! I can´t believe it! You´ve been with this story since the start. This is so great! Anyway, here´s more Snape for you. We always knew that there´s more to him than meets the eye, didn´t we?

· Star magic: Thank you for your kind review! It was really nice of you to say that and I hope I´ll continue not disappointing you. I´m still feeling all warm and fuzzy inside : )

· Polgara: You´ll learn everything in the last chapter. In order to make it really clear I´m planning to make a long author´s note where the `evolution´ of the infection is explained. This is where you´ll probably say that it can´t work like that in reality ; ) Well, I´ll stop rambling now since I´m too tired to see straight. Thank you very much for your kind review and for bearing with me. Good night! 

Next chapter : The conclusion !!!


	10. chapter 10

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. **Next to that I dedicate this story to my wonderful reviewers! You´re all great! The best! : )**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   `Ow! Watch it!´ 

   Harry Potter, valiant Gryffindor and the famous boy who lived, was not happy. His head ached, Quidditch practice had been cancelled ages ago and he was sneaking into Snape´s private rooms. The black-haired boy didn´t know what he feared more: the intimidating `emerald disease´ which had attacked Hogwarts a few days ago (had it only been a few days? It felt like a lifetime…) or the wrath of his dark and ominous potions teacher should he find out that what Harry was doing at the moment. 

   `Move out of the light, Potter! I can´t see…´ 

   There was another reason why Harry felt unhappy: his companion on this mission was nobody else that his own personal archenemy, Draco Malfoy, who was standing in front of  huge wooden shelves which were filled with dozens of ancient-looking books, pots and cans and tins with faded labels which Draco tried to red in the dim light and some glass canisters in which swam formless creepy things. 

   `Wow!´ Malfoy reached for an old brown can and sniffed it. `I didn´t know that this was still in use. I´ve only read about it in…never mind.´ 

   `What is it?´ Harry inquired hope sounding through his voice. `A cure?´ 

   `Sure, Potter,´ Draco sneered, `Snape has had a cure for the whole time but he didn´t feel like giving it to us.´

   `Hmpf.´ Harry turned around and searched another corner. He had always known that his least favourite teacher was an odd man but the weird stuff that littered his private rooms surpassed his wildest expectations. There was an assortment of books on his nightstand with charming titles such as `Poisonous plants and their use in everyday life´ or `Killing me softly – Medusa´s favourite potions´. A black quilt had been thrown carelessly over Snape´s bed while…Blimey! Will that headache never pass? Or will the room stop spinning, for that matter? Harry swayed on his feet as he tried to reach out for Malfoy. 

   `Dra…?´ The rest of his words was lost as he fell onto his knees and began vomiting violently. 

   `Potter?´ A gurgling sound had alerted the young Slytherin. `What the..?´ 

Draco´s eyes fell on the shivering form of his nemesis and he swore loudly. `Way to go, Potter! Of all the times you could have chosen to fall ill you do it _now_? Snape´s going to kill us!´ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   The owlery was filled with silence. Unnatural silence which contrasted strongly with the usual hectic coming and leaving, the rustling of feathers and the nervous chit chat of gossiping owls. 

   Severus looked around carefully taking in every detail of the birds behaviour and positions. Most of them seemed to nurse a heavy case of flu which they fought by tucking their heads firmly under their wings and trying to sleep it away. From time to time a wing would suddenly jump up sending feathers everywhere when the unfortunate owl couldn´t suppress a sneeze. 

   `Sokrates?´ Severus called for his feathery friend. `Don´t worry I´m not going to make you deliver a letter. Where are you?´ 

   `Hooooo!´ a shaggy-looking owl raised his head and looked accusingly at Snape who went quickly over to the bird and held out a hand full of oval brown _things _that he had brought from his own potion-indigent supply. The owl looked at them full of distain. 

   `I know I haven´t visited you but I have been very busy.´ 

   Sokrates didn´t seem to accept the explanation and turned his head away. `Hooo!´

   `Now don´t be such a…´ Severus sighed and asked himself quietly why his life lately seemed to revolve around talking to birds. `All right. I´m sorry. Now, will you help me?´  

   Sokrates seemed unsure. On the one hand it wasn´t often that his human friend asked for forgiveness and he had brought those tasty brown dots but on the other hand the owl still felt quite ill and Severus hadn´t been there to fuss over him. Finally the need to be cuddled won over and Sokrates leaned into Snape´s surprisingly warm and comfortable hands and affectionately nibbled at the potion master´s long fingers. `Hooooooot.´ 

   His talent and sensitivity concerning animals never ceased to amaze Snape. It was as if everything ounce of feeling had been reserved for animals and potions leaving him painfully incapable in dealing with human beings. 

   `Sokrates,´ he finally broke the silence, `I need your help.´ 

   The owl blinked at him in a dignified manner and Severus almost imagined the his owl had nodded. 

   `The children in the castle have fallen ill and I suspect that the first victim has been infected by her owl. Her name is Moira Donovan and I´ve read that she has just gotten a new owl by the name of Ludwig. Where can I find him?´  

   Sokrates left his hands and flew a short circle over the owlery until he found whom he was looking for. Letting out a series of agitated `Hooooo! Hoooo!´s he alerted his human friend and Severus made his way to him trough tons of feathers and mice skeletons. 

   In a secluded corner sat a snowy owl which was almost as beautiful as Hedwig, and stared miserably at the walls. His feathers were badly ruffled and his eyes seemed out of focus. 

   `Ludwig, I presume?´ Severus had finally found the source of the infection. The next step would be to get some blood samples and investigate the way that the bird´s body fought off the malady and then, finally, gain a cure. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Harry Potter thrashed around wildly curling up into a fetal position the one second and vomiting a sticky green substance the next. Half of Snape´s private room was already stained by Harry´s vomit and still Draco Malfoy who had accompanied Harry had no idea how to help his enemy. Draco swore without even pausing for breath as he frantically rummaged through Snape´s private belongings searching for whatever it was that protected the potion masters health. Malfoy knew that this was Harry´s only hope since he had witnessed specially educated professionals trying to help Filch but even they had had no chance. The Slytherin was intelligent enough to recognize his own limitations, so he _had _to find an alternative. 

   `Hekate! Where is it?´ Draco felt that he was close to panicking as something small and blue caught his eye. It was a glass phial which was standing on the nightstand labelled `dreamless-sleep-potion´. That´s it! That must be it! Malfoy grabbed the phial and returned his attention to Harry who was rolling on the floor in pain and confusion. 

   `Potter!´ Draco roared in utter contrast to the strained silence the boys had held only a short while before, `I have it, Potter! Drink this!´ 

   He brought the potion close to Harry´s lips but the Gryffindor succumbed to another seizure and nearly knocked the precious vial out of Draco´s hands. 

   `You have to try to…damn!´ Harry´s cramps had increased in strength and even Malfoy had to realize the futility of trying to feed the potion to the black-haired boy. But Potter needed to take the potion! What was he to do? Suddenly a thought desperate crossed Draco´s mind and the young man pressed his lips together in determination. 

   `Potter?´ 

   Harry whimpered pathetically. 

   `I´m sorry. At least a little.´ Malfoy pointed his wand at the Gryffindor and shouted `_Imperio!´_

   Suddenly the pain seemed to cease and the fog which had obscured Harry´s eyes seemed to lift. A gentle voice could be heard: drink the potion! The stubborn streak in him that had only too often caused any kind of trouble replied immediately: why should I do that? I bet it tastes like crap! _DRINK THE POTION, POTTER! _The first voice shouted, more determined this time and the rational part of Harry´s brain agreed: You´ll die if you don´t drink it! 

   That settled the matter. The young man grabbed the phial with shaky hands and drowned the potion in one mighty gulp. 

   Pain! That was the first sensation which was quickly followed by even more pain as the potion seemed to find its way into every pore of Harry´s agonized body. He screamed and miraculously founds his mouth free to do so. He didn´t feel the urge to vomit! Harry´s world came back into focus as Draco finished the incantation and Potter glared at his nemesis. 

   `You put the `Imperius´-Curse on me! I can´t believe it! You…´ the rest of his exclamations were lost as Harry succumbed to a deep, dreamless sleep while Draco slid down onto the floor next to him. 

   `Damn.´ Malfoy looked at the peacefully sleeping form of his enemy whose head was encircled by green vomit like a corona. `I´ll never _ever _accompany a Gryffindor again. Your plans suck, Potter.´ 

   Harry snored. 


	11. epilogue

Title           : working title – Hogwarts under siege 

Author       : odyssey 

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers    : to be safe – for all four books 

Summary  : When a mysterious disease attacks Hogwarts in Harry´s 7th year it is up to Prof. Snape and his band of merry Slytherins to find a cure in time. 

Author´s comment: I apologize for the lack of updates in the last weeks but real life decided to interfere and reduce my free time to a minimum making it impossible for me to finish my story properly. Next to that I figured that I rather take my time and write on a (hopefully) relatively high level then finishing everything hastily and without the amount of feeling that I´ve poured into the previous chapters.Anyway, I finally managed to complete the epilogue and hope that you´re all not too disappointed because it comes so late. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…you get the idea. 

I hope you like the conclusion and I´d appreciate any comments and final reviews. Thanks : )

Dedication : To all the great fanfic-writers whose stories have brought me hours of pleasant entertainment. I hope that I can give some of it back with my little narration. **Next to that I dedicate this story to my wonderful reviewers! You´re all great! The best! : )**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   The sun was shining down warmly on Hogwarts in a last attempt to mock the approaching winter. Birds chirped happily and the trees basked in the golden sunlight and showed off their colourful leafs. 

   Laughter resounded from the school grounds for the first time in several weeks and Albus Dumbledore smiled merrily at the assembled students who were seated around the great tables which had been put up next to the lake in order to celebrate their victory over the vicious disease which had almost crippled Hogwarts. Most of the students were still wrapped in warm blankets and nursed huge coughs and headaches but the worst had passed without leaving too much of a damage. 

   Carefully Dumbledore got to his feet fighting the nausea that still came when he tried to stand up too fast. He raised his glass of hot camomile-tea for a toast and the crowd fell silent.   

   `My dear students and teachers!´ 

   Loud cheers from both groups. 

   `And of course my dear Mr. Abbot and Mr. Cuther and our other guests!´ 

   The two men stood and bowed stiffly as the headmaster gave them a dazzling smile. `Hogwarts has been besieged for the past weeks but we have won! We have won by doing what Hogwarts has been founded for: by forgetting any inter-house problems and working together! It is team-work between the school and the ministry, between the Houses of Hogwarts and between former enemies that has saved us. I´m proud of you all! And now let´s dig in - the food is getting cold!´ 

   Loud applause erupted and everybody turned his or her attention to the delicious meals which appeared on the tables. Dumbledore laughed, sat back and started surveying the crowd. Moira Donovan who had been hit the hardest by the malady sat in the middle of a group of Gryffindors who were fussing over her like concerned mother-hens. Next to her Harry and Ron were in deep conversation and Hermione was talking animatedly to Prof. McGonagall, probably inquiring when lessons will start again. A few seats away the Creevey brothers sat and held out their cameras photographing everything that came into their reach while Bert MacMillan was devouring his spaghettis at top speed as if he was determined to make up for all the meals he had missed while being ill. Even further away, at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was making a group of his admirers laugh by impersonating something or someone (Dumbledore had a feeling that the name `Potter´ had been mentioned) and a little to the left – who would have thought? – Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley were engaged in a lively conversation which left them both with flushed cheeks and stupid grins on their faces. 

   A light rustling behind him interrupted the headmaster´s musings. Fawkes, his phoenix, who was glittering and glimmering healthily once again, was greeting a dark-haired man happily and tried to snatch something that looked suspiciously like sherbet lemons out of his hands. 

   `Ah, Severus!´ Dumbledore greeted the newcomer. `Why don´t you sit down?´ 

   `Thank you, headmaster.´ Snape fell onto the chair next to Dumbledore. `How are you feeling?´ 

   `Better, way better,´ he smiled at the younger man, `So, my friend, you figured out that Moira´s owl was the source of the infection. That was good work. Very good work, in fact. I wanted to investigate just the same thing but then I collapsed and that complicated matters. You did a _very_ good job of protecting Hogwarts from the disease.´ 

   Snape blushed and Dumbledore smiled as he saw the former Death Eater fidgeting nervously under the praise. 

   `…wasn´t only my…Abbot and Cuther as well as…Gryffindors and of course Slytherins…´ he mumbled and the headmaster chuckled into his great silver beard. 

   `Anyway, Severus, how did you find out about it?´ Albus was genuinely interested. 

   `Well, after isolating the virus from your blood sample we found out that it mutates, so we couldn´t make a vaccine yet. About at the same time the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh-years decided to work together and did some pretty good research – they had the Slytherins with them, after all. A Gryffindor, I think Megan, mentioned that Moira had a new owl and after speaking with Fawkes it was obvious that the virus must have crossed the barrier between the species: it had jumped from birds to humans. Phaedrus has just informed me that Ludwig, that´s Moira´s owl, has been fed with `Hilda´s owl food´ which contained indigents from dubious sources. Apparently the food was contaminated and Ludwig fell ill. However, the disease attacks birds only in form of a bad flu and nobody got suspicious. Ludwig is supposed to be little rough and Moira has just told me that she has been bitten by him quite frequently in the beginning. This must be how she got infected in the first place.´ 

   Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. He had guessed as much and knew that the ministry had already started investigating `Hilda´s owl food´. It was all over the Daily Prophet: `Contaminated owl-food infects our children´ or some nonsense like that. `Go on, please.´

   Snape shrugged and continued. `About that time the Gryffindors and Slytherins realized that I had been directly exposed to the disease several times and hadn´t fallen ill even though the incubation time had passed a long time ago. They decided to investigate that matter and find out what set me apart from the other victims.´ 

   `But didn´t you realize yourself that you remained healthy?´ the headmaster knitted his brows curiously while Snape made a helpless gesture and gave a hint of a smile. 

   `I guess I was just too preoccupied and didn´t pay any attention to my own body´s reactions. Quite ironic if you come to think of it. I´ve been searching for a cure in all possible places while I had it inside me, or rather next to me, all the time.´ 

   Dumbledore chuckled and took another sip of his tea. `So how did the students find the cure?´  

   At that the potions master´s face darkened in displeasure and anger. `Potter.´ he hissed through clenched teeth. `He broke into my private rooms to sneak around but luckily he was accompanied by Draco who kept an eye on the little…´ 

   `Now, now, Severus.´ Albus smiled, Don´t get carried away. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were only trying to help, you know.´ 

   Severus looked doubtful but swallowed the sharp comment that had almost made its way onto his tongue and stared intently at his shoes. `I believe that Draco wanted to help, headmaster. It makes sense but Potter…I should take some points from Gryffindor…´ 

   `Then you should take just as many from Slytherin.´ 

   `Hmpf. I _trust _my Slytherins. If they sneak around in my quarters they have a good reason to do so. Next to that, I´ve already settled the matter with them. But the Gryffindors…´ 

   Dumbledore sighed. Apparently some things would never change. `So how did the boys find the cure?´ he asked in a soft voice trying to get back to their topic. 

   `Potter managed to collapse in the middle of their investigation - the boy has obviously no talent for any kind of operation that requires finesse – and Draco had to save him.´ Severus allowed himself a satisfied smile while he clearly enjoyed the whole situation once more. `Young Malfoy found the dreamless-sleep-potion on my nightstand which I have taken ever since…´ ,a cloud seemed to pass Severus´ face making him look years older than he actually was, `…you know…Anyway, he figured out that this had to be the one thing that I did but none of the others who had been exposed and made Potter drink it. He _saved _Potter.´ 

   Dumbledore hardly suppressed a smile as he saw the look of unabridged pride on Snape´s face, now that it was a Slytherin who had saved the day. Having Harry been rescued by Draco somehow seemed to be a kind of redemption for the potions master who had been `saved´ by Harry´s father a lifetime ago. Indeed, Severus looked as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Then, hesitantly, the smile on Dumbledore´s face passed. 

   `Mr. Malfoy has used the _Imperius-Curse_ on Harry.´ he said in a grave voice and stared into Snape´s defying eyes. `This cannot go unpunished, Severus. It´s one of the unforgivable curses!´ 

   `Draco _saved _him, headmaster. If he hadn´t used the curse Potter would have died for sure and many more would have followed.´ Snape seemed determined to stand his ground while Albus shook his head sadly. 

   `The boy is in grave danger. He is very close to going over to Voldemort´s side as was proved once again by his actions. He has shown himself just as reckless as his father before him…´ 

   Severus snorted in disgust. `Draco is nothing like his father! I know the boy and while he´s no `Gryffindor-angel´ he has a good heart deep down…_very _deep down. Doing things differently than Gryffindors doesn´t make a person evil, headmaster. I thought you of all people understood that.´  

   `But using the _Imperius-Curse_? That´s ruthless!´ 

   Severus shook his head. `It´s effective and it was needed in this case. It had to be done.´ 

   Both men sat in silence for a short while pondering their conversation. Things had gotten more complicated lately and the world was not divided into black and white anymore. Dumbledore himself had made the experience that men, like his own potions master for instance, could be embedded deeply into the grey zone while still remaining a decent person. But just how much grey could be allowed? The headmaster sighed deeply looking suddenly very old and worn. 

   `I wonder what the lad was thinking.´ he murmured almost to himself and was surprised by Snape´s reply. 

   `Probably `Whatever works.´ He´s a Slytherin after all.´  

Comments : I´d like to thank all of my readers and, of course, my reviewers. Thank you for bearing with me during this story, it´s been a lot of fun for me and I hope that you enjoyed it just as much. : ) 

A huge, enormous, virtual hug to all of you : 

May, PurpleSailorSaturn7, EmilyS, emma, Rosmerta, WG, RebelR, the Slayer, Alchemine, Enfleurage, Nicky, Anneliese, Handmaiden, star magic, Polgara, Demeter, Elspeth, Kocchi Highwind, fairygirl, Narcissa Malfoy, Shahid, Jeanne Dark & Anguis!!!

Words can´t express just how happy each of you has made me with your wonderful reviews! 

Thank you : ) 

P.S. If there are any more people who have read this story but never reviewed it…it would be very nice if you did now and make a stressed author very happy. Of course, I´ll also take every review gladly even if you have already reviewed. I´m greedy! I can´t get enough of them : ) 


End file.
